Just a Dream
by xXmarionetteXx
Summary: Alright, this is a story I just had the urge to do. It is an all-human story about Emmett and Rosalie inspired by the song "Just a Dream" by Carrie Underwood. I saw the music video on youtube and almost cried! Enjoy! R
1. The Night Before

_**A/N: **__Alright, this is a one/shot I just had the urge to do. It is an all-human story about Emmett and Rosalie based off of the song "Just a Dream" by Carrie Underwood. I saw the music video and almost cried! Enjoy! R&R_

**Just a Dream**

I was sitting in the passenger's seat of his dad's old Buick convertible, parked in the park, often known as "lover's lane", twirling a strand of my hair around my fingers nervously, I

wasn't even paying attention to the beautiful scenery. He wrapped his arms around me, "Babe," he said, grabbing my hand to stop my fidgeting, and he kissed my forehead. "calm

down." he said softly. I giggled as he kept kissing me and I turned to look at him and gently pressed my lips to his, holding the kiss for a couple seconds. I pulled back and smiled up at

him, entangling my hands in his dark curls. "Sorry, I'm just nervous, is all." I said softly. He chuckled, leaning back against the door on his side and just smiling at me. "You're still

thinking about tomorrow?" he chuckled, "You know that's against the rules." he teased.

I laughed, "What rules?" but he just smiled at me.

"You're not gettin' cold feet are ya?" he raised his eyebrows, but he knew that was ridiculous. I giggled, "With you," I said, moving over so I was leaning against him, wrapping my

arms around his middle. "never." I smiled, closing my eyes and smiling inwardly.

"I love you." he whispered, tracing the stitches of my pink sweater. I had worn my favorite dress to see him. It was the pink one the was fitted from my waist up and had no sleeves. I

also wore my favorite white sweater, and my favorite saddle shoes, making it my favorite thing to wear. No. My _second_ favorite thing to wear. I grinned at the thought. I would be

wearing my favorite dress tomorrow and he would be waiting at the other end of the aisle. "I love you too." I said softly, biting my lips. I had butterflies in my stomach. I couldn't wait

until tomorrow.

But then, an unpleasant thought entered my mind and I grew tense, he noticed. "What's wrong Rose?" he said softly, stroking my hair absently. I got up, sitting perched up on my

folded legs and I stared at him. "Emmett… what about the war? Now that you're eighteen you could get drafted at any time-" he pressed a finger to my lips. "You're worrying again." he

said, smiling. I narrowed my eyes and kissed his finger. He chuckled and removed it, going back to stroking my hair. "I'll always come back for you Rosalie, you know that." he said

softly. I bit my lip blinked a couple times, trying to fight back the tears. "But you could get blown to smithereens out there and how could we ever have a family if-" he silenced me

again, but this time with a kiss.

Before I even realized what was happening, he had me pinned between his warm body and the tan leather seats. "I will come back in one piece." he said, his eyes gazing into mine as

he brushed his knuckles softly along my cheekbone. He kissed my face, removing all traces of the tears that had fallen. "Please don't cry, Rose." he whispered, his lips brushing over my

ear before he began to kiss down my throat in a way that no man had ever dared to before.

An unfamiliar sound escaped my lips, coming from the back of my throat. I couldn't quite put a name to it, but it sounded like those noises a puppy made when he couldn't reach

something he wanted. A sort of whimpering sound. I could feel Emmett smile into my skin and I felt a slight pressure on my breast bone and I looked down, he was slowly unbuttoning

my sweater. I could feel something poking my leg, but I didn't know, nor did I _want_ to know what it was. Another one of those sounds escaped. I breathed his name into the skin of his

shoulder and fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. I had planned on waiting for the honeymoon, but in a way, he was my husband. At least he would be in a matter of hours… "I

promise…." he whispered into my chest as he planted feather light kisses down from my collar bone….

* * *

As the car pulled around the corner around ten that night, I bit my lip nervously, looking up at the house. The lights were still on. I looked at my watch, it was 10:23. "Shoot!" I was

almost a whole hour past curfew. I turned around and leaned over and reached to grab my purse, which I had placed in the backseat. I checked my sweater and pulled out my little

compact mirror from my purse to check my hair.

_Gah! What a mess!_

I groaned, "Oh my god…." Emmett chuckled as he watched my failed attempts at fixing the messy curls with bobby pins. Finally, I gave up and leaned back against the seat, looking out

the window at the house. My mother would be unhappy with me, and my father would lecture me and wonder "where the hell I've been all this time" when my wedding is tomorrow

morning. Emmett took my hand and kissed the finger that held the simple golden band with the one diamond on it, which had not left my finger in six months.

I looked back at him and smiled, leaning over and kissing him passionately. Once we could not hold our breaths any longer, we broke apart and held each other's gazes for a while. "I

love you Emmett McCarty." I whispered, "And I love you, Rosalie Hale…" he whispered back, smiling sweetly at me, making my heart melt at the sight of those adorable dimples. I

kissed him once again, this time just a peck and I went to got out of the car.

But he did not let go of my hand and I giggled, turning to look at him, my legs still outside the car, my feet touching the sidewalk. "and I can't _wait_ to marry you." he added, smiling at

me. I bit my lip and kissed him once more, not lingering long enough to let him get more heated, and I hopped out of the car and closed the door. I blew a kiss to him as he drove away

and I watched him until the car turned the corner at the end of the street. I giggled and smiled, humming to myself as I headed up towards the porch.

As I reached for the door knob, a deep voice startled me. "Are you aware of the time, Rosalie Lillian?"

"Daddy!" I gasped and turned, seeing my father seated comfortably in one of the two rocking chairs on the porch, smoking his pipe. He did not look too happy, "Oh, Daddy, I'm sorry.

Emmett and I, we drove down to the park and, we lost track of the time-"

"Rosalie…" he gave me one of those all knowing looks. "Do I bother remind you that you are getting married in the morning." he said, then he turned to look out at the street I bit my

lip and held on to my purse tighter. He sighed, "Go say good night to your mother." he said, not looking at me again.

"Goodnight Daddy." I said softly, bending over and giving him a quick peck on the cheek before going inside and practically running up the stairs to my room. I passed my mother on the

way past the kitchen to the staircase and she said something quietly, but I just kissed her cheek as I ran past, "I love you Mama, goodnight!" I said as I ran on up the stairs and down

the hall, throwing open the door to my tiny corner bedroom.

I threw myself down on my bed face down in the pillow and smiled like an idiot until I fell asleep right there above the covers, still completely dressed, and I entered into the dream

world of my unconsciousness and dreamt of Emmett all night.


	2. I'm Getting Married Today

**Just a Dream**

When I opened my eyes, I groaned and rolled over onto my back and groggily looked at my wrist to find no watch. It was sitting on my bedside table, and I was under the covers, and

in my nightgown. My hair was down, no bobby pins. Hmm… I thought for a moment, I didn't remember changing. Then I remembered my mother, she must have come in after I had

fallen asleep and fixed me for bed, like she used to do when I was little. I smiled to myself, I was going to miss my mother taking care of me like this. But after today, I would have my

Emmett.

At the thought, I gasped and looked at the little clock on my table. It read 6:32, I was going to be Mrs. Emmett McCarty in seven and a half hours. I immediately jumped out of bed,

grabbed the towel from the hook on the back of my door and ran down the hall to the bathroom, turning on the faucets to the bathtub and put the plug in the drain. Then I put my

towel down and closed the door, looking around for my shampoo and bubble bath.

* * *

Around seven o'clock, my mother knocked on the door, "Come in." I said, sinking back down into the bubbles. She came into the room, her hair slightly frizzy from sleep, wearing a long,

pale green bathrobe over her old cotton nightgown. "Good morning baby doll." she smiled, sitting on the edge of the tub. "Did you sleep well?" she asked, smiling down at me. I smiled

back up at her, "Yes, thank you for getting me in my nightgown. I was _exhausted_." I said, giggling slightly. She smiled, "I could tell."

"You excited?" she asked me. I nodded, "Extremely." I said

She sighed and kissed the top of my head. "Did you know, that on the day I married your father, was my fourth attempt at the walk down the aisle?" she said. I looked up at her in

amazement. "Really?" she nodded. "I was engaged three times before I even met your father." she said, smiling down at me. "What happened?" I asked her. "Well," she sighed

heavily again.

"The first one, was when I was seventeen, just a few months younger than you are now. I made it to the dress shop and I got cold feet. I canceled the wedding. A month later, he

married his old sweetheart from school." she said.

"The second time, I was out shopping with your Auntie Susan. We were looking for linens to be used at the wedding reception. We decided to stop by his house and he had a girl

there…" she said this slowly, looking down at the bathroom floor. Then she smiled and looked back up at me,

"The third, was a soldier, I was twenty years old, he was twenty six. I made it to the church and my father wouldn't let me out of the car… he said something had happened…." she

looked out at the window, a pensive expression. She inhaled deeply and let it out slowly. "He never told me what…." she said this rather sadly. She sighed and looked back down at

me. "Then I met your father, I was working as a volunteer nurse in the hospital. He was all wrapped up, the doctors were debating on whether to amputate his leg or risk a fatal

infection… as you can see… they risked it." she laughed softly. "He wouldn't let them cut it off… I admired him for it. No matter how dumb I thought he was for risking his life, when he

asked me if I might fancy going dancing with him when he got better, I said yes, and as you can see, it worked out splendidly." she smiled down at me. I smiled up at her, "Thank you

for telling me Mama." I said quietly, though I had no idea what significance this story had.

* * *

**Em POV**

The letter looked very official, it had the government stamp on it, addressed to me. I was seated at the desk in my room, running my hands through my hair over and over again. My

father had brought the letter to me, a look of remorse on his face. How was I going to tell Rose? I didn't even need to open the letter. I knew what it was. I had been sitting here for

about two and a half hours now.

I looked at the photograph Rose had given me that was now framed on my desk. It was her graduation picture. Her smile made my heart clench. I loved this woman. I was going to

marry her. She was going to be my wife in a matter of hours, about four or five hours actually. I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, opening the desk drawer and getting out the

letter opener, reluctantly opening the letter.

* * *

NOTICE TO APPEAR FOR PHYSICAL EXAMINATION

Local Board for ___________Boston, Massachusetts____

_ ___ _06 / 07 / 1954__ __

_ You are hereby directed to appear before this Local Board for physical examination at ___9 a.m.__, _on ____June__ _, __15__ __, __1954__. _Failure_

_ to do so is __a misdemeanor, punishable by not to exceed one year's imprisonment, and may also result in your losing variable rights and your_

_ immediate induction into military service._

_ ________Sgt. John Hopper II_______

* * *

"June _fifteenth_?!" I raged, jumping to my feet so fast, the chair was thrown back and broke against the wall. The desk rattled. I began to panic, staring at the calendar on the wall.

"That's tomorrow…!" There was no way in hell that they were allowed to do this! It said the letter was sent on the seventh of this month, then why hadn't I gotten it sooner at least? I

sank to my knees, the letter crumpled in my hand.

I heard my father bustling up the staircase, "Son! Son?! What's the matter?!" he hurried to my door, knocking frantically before charging right on in. He must have heard the thud. He

said me on my knees and knelt down by my left side. "What is it son?" he asked, hands on my shoulders.

I held up the letter, not looking at him. "I've been drafted." my voice cracked.

**

* * *

**

Normal POV

I was in my room, standing in front of the three full length mirrors my father had propped up in the corner so I could see myself fully dressed this morning. The clock read exactly half

past noon, it was time to go to the church now.

I ruined around several times to see myself at every angle. Now _this_ was my favorite thing to wear. My mother was smiling at me proudly, trying to hold back tears, "Oh Rosalie, you

look so beautiful." she said, the veil was in her trembling hands. "Mama… can you… put it in." I said, I wanted it to be just right and my mother was an expert with these types of

things. She smiled and I knelt down so she could reach the top of my head with ease. She carefully pinned the veil into place and fluffed the curls in my hair to perfection.

I stood back up and grinned, then I walked over to my vanity and carefully opened my jewelry box, and there it was. The old rose pin that Emmett's father had given to me as his

blessing to us both. It was the exact pin that she had worn in her hair at their wedding back '26. I used it to pin back one side of my hair and smiled at my reflection. I put on my gloves

and picked up the bouquet, admiring the flowers.

The roses, for eternal love, the lilies, for sweetness, and the babies breath… well. I'm sure you can imagine what they are symbolic for. I giggled softly as the images from my dreams

flashed before my eyes. The children with dark curls and lilac-blue eyes. My mother got my shoes and dropped six pence in one of them. "For good luck." she whispered as she put

them on the floor for me to step into.

I smiled and hugged her. "Thank you." I said, smiling happily. She kissed my cheek and smiled at me. "I love you baby doll." she said quietly, taking her handkerchief from her pocket

and dabbing her eyes with it. She laughed, "Look at me, I'm already in tears and you haven't left the house yet." she said. I smiled. "I love you Mama." I said happily, smiling. With one

last look at my reflection, I headed out the door, closely followed by my mother. I hurried down the stairs and waited in the main entrance hall by the front door, beaming like an idiot.

"Rosalie…" my father stepped into the room from his office, dressed in his best suit, smiling at me proudly. I looked over, "Hi Daddy." I smiled. "You look beautiful." he said, kissing my

forehead and stepping back and looking at my dress and my hair and my veil and my shoes and everything.

"Thank you Daddy." I said, smiling as I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tight. He hugged me briefly and then released. "Alright, come on. Let's get you in the car." he

said, smiling down at me. I was still smiling like a fool as I headed outside, trying not to run to the car. I took a deep breath and told myself, "This is it, Rosalie. In less than _one _hour…

you will be Mrs. Rosalie Lillian Hale McCarty." I said, smiling happily.

**

* * *

**

Em POV

I had butterflies in my stomach when I got to the church. It was around 12:45, the ceremony was starting in fifteen minutes. I adjusted my suit took a deep breath. I could see Rose's

father and my father standing by the main entrance. "You ready for this, bud?" my best man asked, coming around the car, tightening his tie. Then he began brushing off my shoulders.

"Yeah." I said, smiling briefly at him.

I wouldn't be at my happiest that day until I saw my bride, and she was already here. I took a deep breath, "You know I am." I said, he chuckled and motioned for me to follow him to

the doors. I did, we were running a bit late. My father and my future father in-law looked relieved, and I could see the remorse behind Mr. George Hale's eyes when he looked at me,

and I knew my father had told him about the draft. I shook his hand and nodded my greetings. I saw his lips moving, but I didn't hear any words he said. I gave my father a hard hug.

I turned to my best man, "You still have the ring?" he patted the left breast pocket of his suit and smiled at me. "You can count on me." he said, chuckling. "Alright now, get in there."

he said, moving me on inside. I sighed heavily, shaking my head slightly, smiling to myself.

I had tossed and turned all night with dreams of Rosalie and myself, and our future family. I wondered what she would look like? Beautiful as always, of course, but what kind of dress

did she choose? How did she fix her hair today? What color lipstick did she decide on this morning? I couldn't wait to see my most beautiful flower. But for now, I went to the back room

of the sanctuary to wait for my cue…

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

As I was lined up out in the entrance hall, holding onto my father's arm, probably squeezing it too tightly, though he showed no indication that I was causing him any pain. I couldn't

wipe the silly smile off my face. I knew I must look silly, smiling like a little girl on Christmas morning. Everything was sped up so fast, I was scared I might miss it. I was frightened to

blink. I thought that if I closed my eyes even for a moment, that when I opened them, it would all be over.

But my heart was palpitating at an incredible rate as one at a time, my mother entered into the sanctuary escorted by one of the groomsmen, then my bridesmaids entered one at a

time, then the flower girls, and finally, the ushers closed the doors so my father and I could come around and line up.

I had been so frightened that I might miss it, but the moment I heard the military band start playing the Wedding March, everything stopped for a good three or four seconds, long

enough for me to take in a deep breath and let it out again, and then it started back up again in slow motion.

**

* * *

__****A/N: Alright, that's it for this chapter! I hope you liked it. I tried really hard to make it as long as I could muster. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'll update ASAP; Luvs!**


	3. Forever and Ever, Babe

****

Just a Dream

**Chapter 3**

The church was decorated beautifully, red roses scattered everywhere, white linens draped elegantly on the edge of each of the pews with a bouquet of roses as well. The Flower girls

were just as adorable as could be, it was Emmett's cousin Brad's two daughters. Abigail, who was five, and Sara, who was three. Abigail was sprinkling the rose pedals down the aisle,

and Sara was following after her picking them up. I laughed as their mother, Melanie, hurried up the aisle and told her she was supposed to leave the pedals on the ground. "Oh." Sara

said as she took a handful and threw them at the floor. I laughed again, she was so cute. Melanie was my Matron of Honor.

Finally, it was my turn. The pianist began to play the Wedding March and my heart was pounding. All the congregation rose to their feet and turned to look at me, and I saw the back

door to the sanctuary open, where the groom was to come out. I almost started to run down the aisle, but my father chuckled and grabbed hold on my arm. "All in good time, dear." he

smiled as he patted my hand. I blushed and smiled, and then he was there. My Emmett was standing at the end of the aisle, and the moment he saw me, his face lit up, his jaw

dropped for a moment, before the best man closed it for him. His expression was that of pure joy, and love, and pride. I saw him take a deep breath and his shoulders shook for a

moment, he was laughing softly. He was in disbelief, I knew that posture, that face.

The congregation 'ooed' and 'awed' and I could feel the tears begin to line the rim of my eyes. My father was smiling proudly, his back straight, standing tall. He was happy, I could see

it. I smiled and the next minute, we were there. My father standing between Emmett and I. The minister smiled, holding the bible gingerly in his frail hands.

The old minister smiled, "Ladies and gentlemen," he began, acknowledging the congregation. "we are gathered here today to witness the union of this man, and this woman in the

bonds of holy matrimony." he said happily. "Who presents this woman?" he asked, eyeing my father, who smiled and said, "Her mother and I." he said proudly. The minister smiled and

nodded.

My father turned to face me and I to him. I smiled. He lifted my veil off of my face for a moment and kissed my cheek. "I love you, Rosalie Lillian, and though you may not be my little girl

anymore…" he said, he sighed slightly before opening his mouth to continue. But I cut him off, "Daddy," I said, smiling at him. "I will _always_ be your little girl." I said and he beamed. I

hugged him and kissed his cheek before releasing him and just smiling. He put my veil back down and patted my arm softly. "Love you." he said before going back to sit next to my

mother, who was already in tears again, and putting his arm around her.

The minister smiled, "Love is the strongest binding between a man and a woman, those who are fortunate enough to find it, are truly blessed in more ways than in one…" he was

saying. Emmett stood at my right side, his hands folded in front of him, I was holding my bouquet, gripping the stems tightly. We would not join hands until it came time to exchange

our vows. I almost wanted to cry now, but I had to fight it. I couldn't cry now, please not now. At least not yet.

Finally, the minister said, "Please take her hand in yours," I beamed and Melanie stepped forward and took my bouquet for me and Emmett took both my hands in his. "now look her in

the eyes and repeat after me." the minister then looked down at the vows written down for him, and Emmett repeated every single word as he gazed lovingly into my eyes, with a big

smile on that ridiculously handsome face of his.

"I, Emmett McCarty,"

"Take you, Rosalie Hale,"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife,"

"My constant friend,"

"My faithful partner"

"And my love from this day forward."

"In the presence of God, our family and friends,"

"I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner"

"In sickness and in health,"

"In good times and in bad,"

"And in joy as well as in sorrow."

"I promise to love you unconditionally,"

"To support you in your goals,"

"To honor and respect you,"

"To laugh with you and cry with you,"

"And to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

I laughed softly, I couldn't believe this was happening, my stomach was filled with butterflies, and then suddenly, it was my turn. The minister turned to me and smiled, "Look into his

eyes, and repeat after me." he said, and I repeated every word flawlessly as well, smiling so wide it almost hurt.

"I, Rosalie Hale,"

"Take you Emmett McCarty"

"To be my husband,"

That was when I couldn't hold back the tears any longer, and they rolled down my cheeks as I continued to repeat after the minister, still smiling like an idiot.

"My partner in life and my one true love."

"I will cherish our union"

"And love you more each day than I did the day before."

"I will trust you and respect you,"

"Laugh with you and cry with you,"

"Loving you faithfully through good times and bad,"

"Regardless of the obstacles we may face together."

"I give you my hand, my heart, and my love,"

"From this day forward for as long as we both shall live"

The minister smiled, "Ladies and gentlemen, in the presence of God, I am proud to present to you, for the first time as husband and wife, Mr. and _Mrs._ Emmett McCarty." he smiled, the

congregation all looked so happy as Emmett and I looked over at them. The minister smiled, winking at Emmett. "You may kiss the bride." he said softly.

All of the noise throughout the room seemed to drift away like a distant echo. The way Emmett was looking at me, so lovingly, so happy, I wanted to jump up and down with joy and

scream for victory.

Emmett smiled happily at me, then he tenderly took the lace trim of my veil and lifted it over my head, he cupped my face in his hands and whispered. "First kiss as a married couple,

time?" he asked, smiling at me. I smiled and asked him, "Will you still love me in the morning?" he chuckled and said, "Forever and ever, babe." and then his lips were on mine and I

giggled into his mouth, kissing him back with all my love and passion and wrapping my arms around his neck, holding the kiss for about seven or eight seconds. Then he surprised me

by grabbing my waist and picking me up, twirling me around twice. I laughed and as soon as I was back on my feet, Melanie gave me back my bouquet and Emmett and I headed on

back up the aisle as man and wife.

* * *

Em POV

My head was filled with emotions that I couldn't even put a name to, but I was pretty sure the dominant ones were love and pure bliss as I picked her up and twirled her around. Once

I put her back on the ground, she got her bouquet from my cousin's wife, Melly and I grabbed my wife's hand and half ran back up the aisle.

The congregation was applauding and laughing and smiling, I'd noticed Mrs. Hale was in tears before the ceremony even started, but they were tears of joy, she assured me when she

came to see if my tie needed adjusting, or my hair needed flattening, etc before everyone took their seats.

As we stepped outside into the sunshine and the heat and the cool breeze, I took my wife in my arms and kissed her for all she was worth. "I love you Mrs. McCarty." I beamed,

loosening my grip, but not letting her go. She smiled thoughtfully, fixing my tie a little. "Hmm… Mrs. McCarty…" she said to herself, smiling happily. "I could get used to that." she said as

she beamed up at me, her beautiful baby blue/violet eyes were just as beautiful as they always were.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: Okay, I knew this chapter would be fun. I had a blast writing it! And thanks for the reviews, guys and girls. Next chapter will be the reception, there will be dancing, singing, laughing, drinking, you name it! Please review! Love you guys/girls!


	4. Food, Cake, Music, and Bad News

**Just a Dream**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The ride in the limousine was… well, actually I have no idea how the ride was, I was a bit preoccupied with kissing my husband. The automobile itself was lovely, the chauffer was

dressed in a black uniform suit and a hat that reminded me of a policeman's but in black instead of blue.

"Rosa- Rosali-" Emmett was now trying to say something but I didn't want to stop kissing him. I couldn't get enough of him. "Rosalie, I-" he tried again, "Rose, I have to tell you-" but

this time, it was the chauffer who interrupted him, saying, "Ma'am, Sir, you have reached your destination." as he opened our door for us. Emmett didn't bring it up again this time. We

were here.

The reception was scheduled to take place in the Copley Square Hotel's ballroom, where my father's good friend Mr. Charles Wagner was employed as head manager and had given my

father a good deal on rental payments. The room was set up and decorated perfectly, the dance floor in the middle of the large room, about two dozen tables set up to seat seven

each, and the long table in the back of the room for the wedding party. The wedding cake, which I got to see for the first time today was in the kitchens, they would bring it out when it

was time to cut it.

Emmett and I entered first together, so we could see how the hotel staff had decorated. I was in awe as he and I walked through the tall oak doors, hand in hand. "Oh, it's beautiful."

I said softly, nearly whispering. Emmett chuckled, "Nothing could ever come close to beautiful after seeing you today." he said. I smiled up at him and I kissed him softly, smiling happily.

That was when my mother had to interfere.

"Alright, come on you lovebirds. You've seen it, now you have to wait for everyone else to enter now so they can announce your arrival properly." she said as she shooed up a private

sitting room just off the lobby, "It will only be a moment." And she stepped out of the room to give us some privacy.

I smiled and leaned over to kiss him again, but this time he leaned away. "Rose, quickly. Before… we go in, there…" he cleared his throat nervously. "There is something you need to

know…" he said as he reluctantly reached into the pocket on the inside of his jacket, reaching into it and pulling out a crumpled piece of paper that had apparently been smoothed out

along the edge of a desk or table. I realized it was a letter. He handed it to me, looking remorseful. With shaking hands, I took it and looked at it. It was addressed to him and there

was no return address, just an official looking stamp that I couldn't identify.

My hands were trembling as I turned it over to pull out the slip of paper inside and my eyes swelled up with tears…

**

* * *

**

Em POV

As I handed the letter over to my Rose, I immediately regretted it. I knew this would hurt her and just the thought of her in any sort of pain was almost as bad as it actually happening.

The pure shock on her face as she read the notification of my being drafted, I saw tears fall from her eyes. Her hands were trembling. She shook her head back and forth again and

again, "No…" she said softly. "No, no, no, _no!_" she cried, jumping to her feet and moving to rip the letter to shreds, but she didn't. "They can't _do_ this!" she screamed, shaking with

tears of anger and misery. "But that's on our _honeymoon_." she said miserably, falling to her knees and wrapping her arms tightly around herself as she began to cry.

I ran over to her and knelt by her, wrapping my arms around her. "I love you." I whispered to her, kissing her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, kissing away all traces of her tears. She

leaned against me and buried her head against my chest. "The war is never going to end…" she sobbed. I held her close and safely in my arms. "Yes it will, it will be over before you

know it, and I will be coming back safe to you, and then we can start a family." I said softly, lifting her chin and looking into her eyes. "I promise." I said softly…

**

* * *

**

Normal POV

The food consisted of the hotel's menu options, that way we wouldn't have to worry about choosing a catering service that only half the guests liked and everyone was happy. Well,

almost everyone… As the reception hall was now full of happy people, I put on my best smile and feigned happiness again. No one knew it was an act, well. No one but my Emmett, and

he put on a pretty good act himself.

The reception went by without incident, and my mother, who had spent about two hours this morning working on my hair and makeup, glared at us both when it came to the cutting of

the cake and I smeared the icing over his mouth and he did the same to me, both of us laughing happily. It obviously worked, the guests were fooled by our feigned happiness.

The only time I truly felt at peace with my thoughts is the moment the band started to play the song that Emmett must have recommended specifically. Dream a Little Dream of Me,

written by Frankie Laine. It was the first song that he and I had danced to. I was sitting down by the flower girls, thanking them for the wonderful job they had done, when I heard it

begin to play and I looked up to find Emmett standing in front of me, offering me his hand. "Did you know it's good luck to dance with a pretty girl dressed in white?" he asked and my

eyes lit up. That was the exact line he had said the first time he asked me to dance, except my dress had been rosy pink at that party. Well, I of course said no. I had been there with

my beau at the time. But thank goodness I had finally said yes, and it just happened to be this song. At the 20th Anniversary party of my father's company.

I couldn't think of anything else to say, "I thought it was a pink dress that made the luck?" I slowly stood up and took his hand, never taking my eyes away from his. He smiled and led

me to the center of the dance floor, putting one hand on my waist, and keeping the other one enclosed over mine and we began to sway and take a few steps back and forth and

around, repeating the pattern over and over. Another thing that had surprised me about Emmett McCarty. For someone of his able-bodied physique, you would expect him to be a bit

clumsy and to be more gauche, but he was actually a phenomenal dancer, and I had started taking dance lessons at the age of four. Our movements were harmonious to each other's.

We had not required any lessons before the wedding, we were practically already proficient on our own.

We twirled and dipped and spun and pretty soon, we had cleared the dance floor. Everyone had left the floor to watch with fascination and awe. This was going to be our last dance of

the night. After this dance we were off, back to the limousine. Emmett sang the lyrics quietly to me, I loved the sound of his voice, so deep and husky, yet smooth and beautiful. He only

sang for me though, and it always made me smile, no matter how upset I was. With one last dip, the song came to a close and our "audience" applauded.

Some of the drunken guests were wolf whistling and "_woot_ -ing" loudly. It came time to toss the bouquet and the guarder. Someone pulled up a chair onto the dance floor and I

laughed as Emmett mock-dramatically offered it to me. I seated myself and stuck up my leg, giggling. Those same drunk boys wolf whistled and I laughed, Emmett knelt down in front of

me and winked at me before slipping his hands up under my skirt. I saw my dad make that "gah" sort of face, rubbing his eyes and turning his head and I laughed again. My mother

found it humorous enough.

Emmett slipped the little bit of white lace fabric off my leg and twirled it around his finger, a big goofy grin on. I laughed at the sight of those adorable dimples and the single men in the

crowd gathered around, waiting for him to throw it. Emmett then flicked the guarder with his thumb and forefinger and it went soaring over the men. They jumped as high as they could

and stretched to their tallest to grab it. One of the drunken boys caught it, laughing victoriously and then running from the crowd of men trying to seize it back.

Emmett and I laughed and then it was my turn. My matron of honor, Melanie, handed me the bouquet and the single girls and women in the room bunched together, laughing excitedly

as I turned around, covered my eyes with my hand and threw the large bouquet of flowers over my head. Sara, the younger flower girl caught it and her face lit up with glee. I laughed

as she ran to show her mother. Everything was happening so fast now, next thing I knew, Emmett was grabbing my hand and we were running for the exit and our friends and family

were throwing grains of rice at us, everyone happy and smiling as we climbed into the limousine and were being driven away by the chauffer with the black policeman hat.

That was when the silence hit, and it hit hard.

* * *

**_A/N: Review!_**


	5. New House

**Just a Dream**

**Chapter 5**

Our honeymoon was supposed to start tonight in a small hotel in northern Rhode Island, then tomorrow morning we would be leaving around eight or nine o'clock and drive the rest of

the way to the Plaza Hotel in Manhattan. Our fathers had both pulled together and got us reservations for thirteen nights, fourteen days. I was so excited to have two weeks alone

with my Emmett in New York, not to mention, the extra day of travelling there and back.

But now, those plans would just have to wait… at least until after he got back… At the thought of how long it would be before I would see him again, a couple tears fell from my eyes

and I took off my gloves to wipe them away, my eyes fixed on the dark wall of darkened houses by the side of the road, and the occasional yellow strike of a lit window. Emmett

seemed to notice this.

"Rose…" he said softly, scooting over closer to me and wrapping his arms around me. I laid my head against his chest. "Why do you have to go?" I demanded, my voice slightly muffled

against his suit jacket. "They have plenty of men to fight for America! Men who aren't on their honeymoons!" I was gripping his shirt so tightly in my fist the wrinkles may never come

out, but I didn't care. I didn't want to let him go, he was supposed to be all mine for the next two weeks, mine and no one else's. The only people I would _ever_ share him with were our

close relatives and our future children. Nobody else could have him. Selfish, I know, but it was true, and I had signed the contract that stated that. We were bound to each other for

the rest of our lives. Until death do we part. The marriage certificate stated so.

I pretty much just cried against his shoulder the entire fifteen minute drive back home. To the little house that he had bought for us about a month ago, so we could have somewhere

to stay after the honeymoon. There was some furniture scattered around and a lot of boxes. He and I had looked at it together when we were house hunting and fell in love with it's

charm.

It was a small house built in the early spring of 1932 with two small bedrooms, one powder room, a kitchen, mudroom, a fair sized living room and entry hall and even a full sized

storage cellar, a bonus I had not expected, and of course a good sized yard with plenty of room for a picked fence and a flower garden.

When we pulled up to the front of the house, the driver parked along the side of the cobblestone street and held the door open for us. The house was a lot nicer than I had expected.

This was the first time I got to see it. Emmett kept his arms wrapped securely around my waist, smiling proudly. "It… it's beautiful…" I whispered, staring at it. I couldn't believe I got to

live here. The house was small, yes. But it had white wooden siding and a front porch. It would obviously be needing a little touching up on the curb appeal, but it was nothing a little

TLC couldn't cure.

I was already imagining green shutters that would look good with the existing green shingles of the roof. Some rose bushes along the front of the porch, a brick walkway leading to the

sidewalk from the steps of the porch, lined with pretty white flowers. A couple of chairs and maybe a table on the front porch.

Without taking my eyes off the beautiful house, I stepped forward. "Whoa, hold on Rosy." Emmett chuckled, but before I could turn to look at him, or even ask why I had to wait, He

leaned down and swept me off my feet and I laughed as he carried me up the steps of the front porch, over to the door, and without even putting me down, he unlocked the door,

pushed it open and carried me inside, stepping carefully over the threshold, turning on light switches with his elbow.

There was a little bit of furniture scattered about here and there. Beautiful hard wood floors, some sort of dark wood, it looked like stained maple, or maybe natural mahogany. There

were two doors on the west wall of the room, one door on the wall facing me, and one large entry way, probably leading to the kitchen and dining room. The other three doors were

closed. One, I assumed led to what would soon be the guest bedroom, one I knew had to be the powder room, and the other…

I gulped, I didn't know why I was so nervous, technically, we had already done… _that_… but this time was different. It was more meaningful… and special… it wasn't in the backseat of

his dad's old car, which I had noticed was parked along the side of the street in front of where the limousine had parked. It was the master bedroom where Emmett was carrying me

now.

He opened the door without putting me down and kicked the door closed with his foot, just as he had done with the front door. I couldn't see where he was carrying me, my eyes were

fixed on his face. At first, he didn't seem the least bit nervous. But as he lay me down on the soft bed and knelt down over me, pinning me there.

I didn't feel him unbuttoning the back of my dress, but suddenly, his hands were on my bare skin, taking in every inch of me, as though trying to convince himself that I now finally,

entirely, and legally belonged to him, forever and ever, until the day I died and each and every day after.

His suit was suddenly joining my dress on the chair set up next to the bed, though I couldn't tell if those were my hands that were unfastening his trousers. My hands had a mind of

their own and I couldn't even comprehend that this was really happening right now.

I took in a sharp intake of breath as he kissed down my throat, breathing in my scent, never letting me go. I felt a slight pressure between my legs, I think it was him that I was feeling.

It still hurt, just like the first time, only not as sharp as I remembered. I felt the pain and I closed my eyes….

**Em POV**

Later that night, I found that I couldn't sleep. My nerves had rendered me restless, but I

was perfectly content settling for just watching her sleep. Yes. Her, my bride. My beautiful, blue eyed bride. She was lying on her stomach, her arms tucked under her chest, as though

she were cold. But her bare back remained uncovered. The blanket only covered her from her waist down. I had tried to pull the blanket up several times, but she always kicked it back

down.

She slept so peacefully, her eyes lidded delicately, her long flaxen waves draped over her bare back. I often would trace the delicate contours of her backbone, and the very slight

definition of the rib cage, and I counted each of the few scattered freckles, discovering thirteen.

I tried so hard to absorb the fact that this angel could ever belong to me, but it was true. I smiled as I ran my fingers through her hair. The full moon's ivory light shining through the

window and reflecting off the golden curls. I smiled to myself absently, relishing in the belief that this angel would wait for me. Would wait for the war to end. For me to come home.

That this alluring creature would want my children. I hoped that she would give a child that looked just like her, with no interference from my part.

I had never pictured myself a father, or even a husband for that matter. But Rosalie had, in so many more ways than one, changed my life for the better and made me the new and

improved man that I am today. There was no doubt in my mind when I said this now, that I was madly and hopelessly in love with this beautiful sleeping angel who lay by my side and

had pledged to spend the rest of her days that way.

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was at my dad's house and the internet crashed there. So I am back now and I hope to update again ASAP! And**

**btw, check out my pole about Saving Emmett, PLEASE!!! Anyway, love ya! -Emmy**


	6. A Gift from Daddy

**Just a Dream**

**Chapter 6**

The following morning went by in a haze, I stood at the stove, my back facing him as he sat at the table, tying his shoe laces. I never turned to face him, using the bacon and eggs frying as my excuse. I didn't want him to leave. He would be back later this afternoon, around five or six, in plenty of time for supper. I packed his dinner for him in a brown paper bag_(A/N: Back in the fifties, Dinner was the afternoon meal, and Supper was the evening meal),_ and I would probably start cooking supper around noon.

I wore one of my older casual dresses, it was white with pink roses embroidered in the trim and a pink belt. I was barefoot and I had my grandmother's old apron on to protect the dress. My hair was tied up in a high bun. I would be cleaning and cooking all day anyway. Our families were coming over in two days to say goodbye to Emmett. He would be leaving the morning after the party. I only had two more days with him.

My neck was stiff and sore, perhaps I had slept on my pillow at the wrong angle, I don't think I moved much in my sleep. My mother had always told me I slept like I were dead, never even making a sound. But perhaps I had moved my head a little, I found that I was often reaching up to massage the sore muscles on the back of my neck and I wasn't the only one who realized it.

I felt Emmett's warm hands on my shoulders, gently rubbing and loosening the tight knots, often placing a soft kiss or two along my throat, giving me goose skin_(or goose bumps)._

He chuckled, "I'll be back in time for supper." he whispered softly as he kissed the hollow below my ear. I inhaled sharply as he bit softly on my collar bone from behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, when I smelled the faint odor of burning bacon grease. "Oh!" I jumped, quickly lifting the frying pan off the hot stove top and putting the now cooked bacon onto a plate, and putting the eggs on another plate.

Emmett chuckled, kissed my neck one more time, patted my hips and then helped me out by putting the plates on the table and getting out two glasses. My mother_ bless her_ had stocked the kitchen up for us with the essential items, including fresh oranges from the local farmers' market, so I used them to make the juice for breakfast.

We ate in silence, apart from Emmett's occasional attempts at conversation, which was usually asking me about the house. What I liked about it, what I wanted to change, what I would like to build or redecorate, etc… until he finally asked the question he'd been moving around for a long time. "Have you ever given any thought to maybe getting a dog?" he asked casually.

I dropped my fork and looked at him. "Emmett, you _know_ I have allergies…" He nodded, eyes on his plate, forking a bit of scrambled egg. "Not necessarily an _inside_ dog. Maybe one that could stay outside, and then we could put it's bed in the tool shed in the winter, or something?" he said, shrugging, still not looking at me as he munched on a bacon strip.

I sighed, "I'll think about it." I said softly. He didn't even have to try, he could so easily convince me of anything. Suddenly the idea of a dog wasn't all that bad… but suddenly my eyes drifted to the clock on the stove.

"8:23, you'd better go brush your teeth and get the car started or you'll be late." I said softly, no longer looking at him. He sighed, nodding. "I know." he got up and picked up his plate, but I stopped him. "No, I've got it. Doing the dishes is a woman's job." I said, not smiling at him, not at all teasing like I used to about these sorts of things. I was not in a very humorous mood.

"Okay." he sighed, slowly leaning down and kissing my jaw softly. "I love you Rosalie." he said softly, looking deeply into my eyes, which were now brimming with tears. "I love you too, Emmett." I said weakly, the fear in my voice, and he hugged me gently "Babe, you're acting like I'm going into battle instead of just going to an inspection." He smiled half heartedly, because soon enough, he _would_ be leaving for war.

I wiped my tears away and turned to walk back to the table, to get the dishes over to the sink. Seriously, they have recently been creating this thing that's like a radio but has a picture box on it so you can see the people talking, a "_television_" I believe it was called. You would _think _they would have made some sort of machine to do the dishes by now, but I suppose I don't mind. I don't really mind doing the dishes, it was the laundry that I hated. But there was this new invention that I had heard of somewhere, apparently you put your dirty laundry and soap detergent into it, pressed a button or two and it would wash the clothes for you! My mother was very excited when she got hers, but I had never gotten a chance to use it. This house didn't have one. Yet. But I would fix that.

I was lost in my thoughts when Emmett came back into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around my waist, I yelped and threw dish water all over the floor. "I'm sorry." he chuckled, kissing my cheek. I smiled, "It's okay." I said, slightly breathless. I looked at the dishwater on the laminate floor. Egh, it needed to be swept and mopped anyway. I wondered if we even had a mop…

"I'm leaving now, babe. I'll be back around five or five-thirty. Alright?" he said softly, kissing my shoulder gently, holding me tight. "Alright, okay. Fine…" I said, nodding, just a little dazed from being startled from my thoughts. He had that affect on me.

He kissed me as meaningfully but quickly as possible and headed out the door, leaving my heart hammering like a humming bird.

I finished the dishes by 8:45 and looked at the floors and the walls. I would have to get on my hands and knees and scrub at them, so I went into mine and Emmett's bedroom and opened the wardrobe, which was full of our clothes already. I grabbed a pair of old denim caprice and one of my old tee shirts, I decided on the green V-neck one that was an inch longer than the top hem of my pants, which I was sceptical to ever wear out of the yard. I had seen women wear pants sometimes, mostly younger women and teenagers, women my age, and mostly to school or to the market. But I suppose I was just old fashioned like that. I believed women should wear skirts and dresses, and men wore the pants.

I filled up a ten galleon bucket I found outside in the old tool shed with soap and water, found a few ratty old dishrags, some yellow chemical-proof gloves, and some bleach. I put the bleach into the soapy water, dropped the ratty old dishrags in it, put on the gloves and started scrubbing at the floor.

I was just finishing up the last corner of the kitchen, trying to pry a piece of old gum off of the floorboards when I heard a knock at the door. I looked at the clock, it was 11:03, I raised my eyebrows, that was a surprise. I wasn't expecting anybody. It had taken two and a half hours to scrub the small kitchen's floors spotless.

So I got up off the floor and took off the gloves, putting them on the floor next to the bucket and wiping my hands off on my apron as I walked through the open doorway, through the living room and over to the door. I opened it, "May I help you?" I asked, it was a tall man wearing a gray jumpsuit with a geeky looking name tag that read "George" and I raised my eyebrows. He had on black boots, and had thick black hair and big blue eyes, and he was holding a clipboard.

He looked up from the clipboard and saw me, his jaw dropped and he froze up for a second. "Uh…" he couldn't seem to find his words. "Is this the uh… residence of…" he looked at a paper on his clipboard. "Mr. and Mrs. McCarty?" he asked, he had a very deep voice with an annoyingly attractive sort of tone to it. I narrowed my eyes, "It is." I said, a guarded edge to my tone. I didn't even know this man but I already didn't like him. I knew exactly where the knives were, packed up in a box sitting on the countertop in the mudroom behind the kitchen. I suppose I could just kick him if I had to… but then he spoke again.

"We have a delivery for you." he said, motioning with his thumb at a large truck parked out on the street, where my Emmett's old Buick had been parked just this morning.

I narrowed my eyes even further, "We didn't order anything-"

But he cut me off. "Oh, this order was called in by a Mr…" he looked at the clipboard again. "Haly?" he couldn't even read, I scoffed. "If you mean a Mr. _Hale_, then that would be my father." I said, he nodded, "Yeah, he said it was a gift for his daughter and son in law." he said, looking at the papers still. He looked up at me again, smiling. "Would you please sign for it?" he asked, handing me the clipboard and a pen. I hesitated but took it, almost signing Rosalie Hale, but I corrected myself before I messed up and wrote Rosalie McCarty. I smiled at the thought, it was still hard to believe that that was my name now.

He and another man dressed the same opened up the back of the truck and hauled out a large box that they had trouble lifting even with two of them. I rolled my eyes, my Emmett would be able to lift it easily. They somehow managed to get it up the front porch, but not without scratching the wood floors of the deck, which I had intended on painting anyway. Though it did give me an excuse to vent some of my frustration out on them.

They asked me where to put it and I glared at them. "I don't even know what it is, how am I supposed to know where to put it?" I snapped. My tone surprised even me. I wasn't usually this moody, I couldn't imagine why that could be.

Eventually, they decided on putting it in the mudroom and they, of course, tracked their muddy shoes right through my freshly cleaned kitchen floors, giving me yet another excuse to start snapping at them. When they were finally out the door, I slammed it shut and groaned in frustration. What was the matter with me?

I sighed and walked back to the kitchen, glowering at the muddy footprints. I sighed and went into the mudroom and I froze in the doorway, my jaw dropped slightly. It was a brand new Construda washing machine! I gasped slightly, staring at it for a while. There was also a little cardboard box on top of it, it said "CHEER Laundry Detergent". Daddy had bought us a washing machine! I ran into the front room and grabbed the phone, quickly dialling my old house number. My mother answered, "Hale residence?" said her gentle motherly loving voice.

"Oh Mama!" I said happily, "Thank you thank you! It just got here!" I said, thrilled to death. She laughed softly, "I thought you might like one. Your father just needed a little nudge." she said, I giggled.

"Would you please tell him I said thank you when he gets home?"

"Of course, darling." I could almost hear the smile on her voice.

"Thank you. Oh Mama, I love it." I laughed.

"So, what time should Emmett be home from the physical?" she asked quietly.

I sighed, "Later this afternoon, he said he'd be here for supper." I said softly, my eyes absently drifting out the window.

"Alright, well, we love you and we all love him, you know that of course." I could definitely hear the smile there, half of a smile came back to me.

"I know Mama, I love you too."

"Alright, well I will deliver your message to your father and I will see you at church tomorrow, dear."

"Okay, we'll be there. I love you Mama."

"I love you too sweetheart."

"Bye."

"Bye bye dear."

And I hung up the phone and went to one of the cardboard boxes scattered throughout what would soon be a beautiful dining room and opened one that was labelled "Records and Player" and I pulled out the record player, carried it into the kitchen and set it on the table, plugged it into the wall and then I went back to the box and started looking through for my favourite record; a mix of new songs and artists. Artists like Rosemary Clooney, Doris Day, Jo Stafford, Eddie Fisher and Patti Page. I loved their music.

There was still a big goofy grin still on my face as I went back to the kitchen and put the record on, got back on my hands and knees, pulled on my gloves and started scrubbing once again, singing along with all the words.

_**A/N: Review!**_


	7. Promises and Examinations

**Just a Dream**

**Chapter 7**

_**A/N: Hey, this chapter will be a little shorter than the last one, but I will try harder to update ASAP from now on. R&R**_

**Em POV**

As I parked the old Buick in one of the few parking spaces left in front of the doctor's office, I exhaled slowly and leaning back against the seat, closing my eyes. I turned off the car and

sighed, just thinking for a minute. But then I got out the car and locked it, I hadn't put the top down in the first place so I didn't have to waste any more time with that.

Approaching the door, I suddenly felt sick. I knew how much this was hurting my Rose. I knew I was in perfect condition and health, definitely a lot better than most men in the area.

Partly because of my healthy habits and working out with my buddies at least twice every week for the past year and a half.

I pushed the door open and my collar was immediately grabbed by a nurse, "You're _late!_" she scolded. I sighed, "Yes, I know." and she dragged me to the examination room, where

about sixteen or seventeen young men were standing in a straight line, backs stiff, wearing nothing but their underwear and identical white undershirts. They all turned their heads to

look at me, including the doctor, and the nurse threw a folded up white shirt at me and shooed me into the locker room to strip down as well.

_This is so awkward…._ I kept thinking over and over again in my head as I got to the end of the line and stood up straight. The doctor was just coming to me when I did. He was a short,

balding man with gray hair and a pallid tint to his skin. He had thick-rimmed magnifying glasses on the edge of his nose and a clipboard in his hands and a pencil behind his ear.

He took the pencil and flipped to the next sheet on the clipboard.

"Name?!" I jumped, what was with the yelling? His voice was deep and had a booming volume.

"Er… Emmett McCarty-"

"Age!"

"Eighteen year-"

"Marital status!"

"Married just yesterday!" I answered, twisting my ring around my finger with my thumb and pinkie absently.

The doctor looked up at me from the top of his glasses, an eyebrow raised. "Yesterday, you say?" he frowned.

I merely nodded, avoiding his eyes.

His brows furrowed, making the wrinkles of his forehead even more distinct.

"Hmm…" he mumbled, looking down at his paper and writing something down.

"Height!"

I exhaled heavily and continued on with the questions and answers. He took everyone's measurements, I turned out 6ft 3 ½ in. Our weight, 180 lbs. Our blood pressure, 120/80, and

etc. All in all, I was in excellent condition and I was put near the top of the list of good physical health among the men in town who were all being drafted and I sighed heavily.

One man there, a thin, pale man with a small frame who stood next to me, was rejected from the army. He was too small and he turned out to be a diabetic. However, as half the men

in the room sat glowering at him with envy, he was just about to have a fit because he wanted to go.

I rolled my eyes and sighed heavily, shaking my head disapprovingly towards the floor. What an idiot… _rookies…_ I thought to myself.

**7 ½ Hours Later**

I arrived home after stopping by my dad's house to give him the news, good and bad. He was already in poor health, I couldn't bear the thought that if I left now, that I may not ever

see him again after the farewell get-together that Rosalie was going to have for me.

I parallel parked along the side of the street and turned off the car, all the windows were open, as was the front door. As I got out of the car, I could hear the faint sound of music

coming from inside the house. I smiled and headed up to the front porch, going inside and following the music into the kitchen…

**Normal POV**

I had played five more records upside down and right side up since the first one had gone ended. Now I was dancing around the kitchen, twirling around the feather duster, dusting off

the cabinets and the table and behind the ice box, etc… My eyes were closed as I danced around the room, swaying my hips, doing the "mash potatoe", twisting around and just about

everything else.

Currently, I had a Teresa Brewer record playing and I was dancing to "Jilted", and I, of course, had to start singing along with it, with no idea whatsoever that I had an audience.

However, it certainly did not take me long to figure it out.

All of a sudden, I had a dance partner and I opened my eyes in shock, seeing him there. "Emmett!" and my knees buckled under me. He caught me before I hit the floor, that big goofy

grin back on his face. "You know?" he chuckled. I blushed. "I… um, I was just um…." I couldn't find any words, I looked down at my apron, my work pants, the feather duster in my

hands. "cleaning." I said, the tone in my voice rather pathetic. I sort of was cleaning, I was just also absorbed in my records.

He chuckled, "I can see that." he smiled, kissing my forehead as he looked around the room. "The floors are clean." I sighed in relief, he noticed.

I smiled to myself as he leaned over slightly to ever so tenderly nip at my neck before he went to sit down at the table so he could take off his shoes. He was smiling at me when he

looked at me, but I could see that the smile did not really touch his eyes. I sighed, "Perfect condition for Vietnam, I suppose?" my voice, I couldn't even look at him as I said it. I was

standing at the sink, leaning against the counter now, looking out the freshly cleaned window out at the yard that would need mowed.

I heard him exhale slowly behind me, then I heard the creak of the floorboards as he shifted his weight and got up out of the chair. His foot steps were coming towards me and he

wrapped his arms around my waist, leaning his head on my shoulder, inhaling my scent. "I'll come back to you." he whispered.

The tears immediately began to fall again and I held my face in my hands. "Sure! In a long, narrow, wooden _crate!"_ I snapped. He sighed heavily, looking down for a moment. "Rose…"

he began, but he couldn't finish. He stepped forward and wrapped his strong arms around me tightly and securely. "I will come back to you in one piece." he said, I leaned back against

him, feeling the warmth of his skin. "Promise…" I whispered. He nodded, "I promise."

**_A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the wait, technical difficulties... enjoy! R&R_**


	8. I Love You

_**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the wait again, more technical difficulties and a little bit of family trouble. Enjoy!**_

**Just a Dream**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Supper that night was uneventful, I made lasagne, because it was one of his favourites, and I cleaned the dishes without a word. He had offered to clean them for me, but I refused.

So he settled with drying. I never really looked at him and he never looked up from the dishes, his brows furrowed slightly. As I handed him the last plate, he took it and began to dry it

off silently. But I never took my eyes off of him.

When he put the plate down on the drying rack with the other dishes, he dried his hands off and pulled the plug out of the sink and hanging the towel on the nail by the window. Then,

he looked at me.

Not once had I shifted my gaze from his face. Those chiselled features… the smooth skin of his cheeks, down on his jaw, smooth along his forehead. The straight nose, those deep set

blue eyes that had be weak in the knees, and those dimples… I gently reached my left hand up to tenderly brush my fingertips along the length of his jaw. He had not shaved since the

day of the wedding, I could feel the stubble beginning to grow there. My thumb traced the broad lips and they parted, his warm breath sending shivers down my spine.

He closed his eyes and I gently traced the creases of his eyelids, memorizing every little detail to perfection. He opened his eyes and I turned to leave the kitchen, but he caught my

hand, holding it back to his face and giving me an adorable dimpled grin. I smiled and in half a second, his lips were crashing down on mine, his hands on my hips, pulling me closer to

him. I moaned into his mouth as my body_ on it's own accord_ grinded into him. And in less than an hour, I was pinned against the soft mattress in our bedroom, Emmett was fast

asleep by my side, his arms wrapped around me tightly, and I was still trying to catch my breath… smiling to myself as I knew I would never get tired of this….

* * *

The next morning went by slowly. Too slowly. I spent the entire morning in what would eventually become my flower garden out in front of the house. I was dressed in a pair of overalls

that I had "borrowed" from Emmett this morning. The faded denim overalls were way too big and had lots of grease spots, grass stains, and mud blotches on them, but they were

perfect for working in the yard or washing the car, and especially fixing the engine of the car_ though I wasn't allowed to touch any of the equipment or my dad's car outside of the

garage_ under my father's orders. It wasn't proper for a young woman of my kind to be seen doing men's work, as he'd told me a number of times.

Emmett was at work, filling out papers of his future absence. Of course they would know he had been… _drafted_… I forced myself to think the word. It was a government matter, he

couldn't lose his job because of that. But of course, his boss… that wretched man who looked at me like I was some kind of prize to be won, like a trophy or something like that. That

horrible man was never very nice, of course he was _friendly_, and _polite_, I scoffed at the thought.

I kept looking up at the clock on the wall, he should be home by now… it was almost three o'clock! I scowled but got back to my garden, patting down the soil around the little bundle

of white daisies I had just implanted in the ground. Then I got to the difficult part, extricating the baby rose bushes from their cardboard boxes.

Rose gardens were lovely, I've always wanted one of my own, just like my grandmother had before she had died back when I was nine. I had always loved to help her prune the rose

bushes and to see the glee in her eyes when I would surprise her with a rose I had picked from the garden and put in one of the many crystal vases that she had always kept in my

reach, sitting on the kitchen table at supper time.

But these boxes they came in… hmm… That was when I heard the chuckling from behind me.

"Need a hand with that ma'am?" I spun around and saw my Emmett standing there, a pocket knife in hand, the other hand outstretched towards the box.

I giggled, "Yes please." I answered sheepishly, handing it over and melting at the sight of his dimpled grin. He smiled and took the box and with one swift movement of his wrist, he cut

the box open and carefully got out the baby rose bush from the remains of the box and putting it in the hole I had already dug for it, patting at it gently. Then he looked at me and

kissed me softly, making me giggle again.

"Well, I won't have to worry about being fired anymore." he said casually about ten minutes later as we walked into the house so I could get him a glass of the pink lemonade that I

had made this morning.

I looked up at him curiously. "Why not?" I asked, suddenly suspicious.

"I quit." he said matter-of-factly.

I gave him a disapproving look and shook my head slightly, unwinding my arm from around his waist, but he caught my hand, not letting go. I sighed.

"Emmett, it might be really hard for you to get another job." I said to him, not looking at the eyes that I knew would melt my resolve.

"Rose, I couldn't put up with that jackass anymore." He said.

My eyes snapped to his face, my eyes wide with surprise. At first he didn't catch it. Then he grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, honey."

"There will not be any crude language in this house, Emmett Cullen." I warned him, narrowing my eyes at him. But he wouldn't wipe that stupid grin off his face and I knew if I kept

looking at him than I would just about lose my backbone.

"I'm sorry, hon." he said again, smiling at me and this time, I was able to free my hand and head into the kitchen, him grinning the whole way while he followed me. I had to keep

reminding myself not to look at him over and over again.

"The party's tomorrow, and I was planning to use one of my grandma's roasted chicken recipes, your mom's scalloped potatoes recipe, and maybe some steamed greens." I said to him

as I got out two glasses and poured some lemonade into them, setting one in front of him, where he sat at the table, taking a sip of my own before putting the pitcher back in the

electric refrigerator.

He seemed to be chuckling to himself when I looked back at him. "What?" I asked, suddenly a little self conscious.

His eyes appraised my clothes, "Are those mine?" he asked me, his entire frame shaking with laughter.

I looked down at the overalls and my cheeks turned bright red. "Well… I used to wear my dad's… but he took those back before I could pack them." I mumbled, wiping my hands on the

denim over my hips. He just laughed, "Well just go right on ahead." he chuckled, "You look better in 'em than I do anyway." he teased, winking at me. I bit my lip and felt my cheeks

flush a bright pink again.

He just chuckled and I smiled a little bit. He took another swig of his lemonade and finished off the glass, putting it back down on the table. "That was good, thank you honey." he

smiled, getting up and giving me a kiss on the forehead, then my eyelids, than my nose, then my cheek, I was giggling by the time he actually reached my lips. "I love you, you _do_ know

that don't you?" he smiled, looking sincerely down into my eyes. I returned the smile, "You might have mentioned it once or twice." I smiled, stretching up on my tip toes and kissing him

again, wrapping my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

"I'll miss you." I whispered, l laying my head against his chest and lowering my arms from around his neck to around his middle, holding him close. He sighed, kissing the top of my

head, arms around me. "I know… I'll miss you too." he said softly, inhaling the scent of my hair.

* * *

**_A/N: Review!_**


	9. Royce King

**Just a Dream**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

By the time my parents got to the house, along with Emmett's father who had hitched a ride with them, it was already four o'clock and I was feeling very proud of myself on the

accomplishment of my finished flower garden, and Emmett was receiving plenty of compliments on the tool shed he had just finished this afternoon. When he bought the house, there

was already an unfinished tool shed, he just went back and finished it and painted it. Our friends and family were happy to finally get to see the house.

The house was perfect, well. Almost perfect. It didn't take long for me to realize that the living room, dining room, and kitchen combined were still too small to hold so many people

comfortably, especially with our lack of furniture. So I quickly resorted to moving the party outside. I had Emmett run down to the church to borrow some tables to put up out back. The

minister, who was also invited to the party, was more than willing to help him get the tables into the back of the truck Emmett had borrowed from our neighbours for the job.

So with the help of the neighbourhood women, I got the two long tables cloaked with all the table cloths I owned, which was still hardly enough to cover them completely, and all the

food that I had been working on since five o'clock this morning, and the couple scattered dishes that the neighbours_ bless them_ had brought with them for the party. Apparently, this

was the first neighbourhood barbeque of the year.

When my dad came around the side of the house towards the back, walking slowly so Emmett's father, leaning on his cane and looking paler and sicker than ever but still with the big

dimpled grin on his face, could keep up. They appeared to be in conversation. My mother was walking at normal speed and carrying a cake and some other dish that was enclosed in

the travel case she had just gotten this Christmas, it was Emmett's mother's recipe. She was grinning too, wearing a lovely new dress that was sleeveless and had a high waist and a

pleated pencil skirt. It was a pretty sky blue color with a small white florid pattern.

When I turned and saw her with the cake I grinned immediately, "Oh my goodness! Mama, thank you so much! I was just thinking we may not have enough food to go around." I

laughed, accepting the cake from her. "You can just find a place to put the other dish on one of the tables. There's not really any placement pattern. What a lovely dress." I said, quickly

adding in the compliment. "Thank you darling." she laughed, setting the dish down and opening the case.

I turned towards the house to take the cake inside with the other desserts, they would not be served until later. As I walked by, I saw Emmett with two of our neighbours, showing

them some of his ideas on how to fix up the house in the future. It looked like they were mapping out designs for new plumbing. I smiled, "Emmett, your father just got here!" I called

over to him, he turned and smiled at me. "Thanks hon." he smiled, excusing himself and jogging over across the yard towards the picnic table that his father had seated himself at.

I sighed and stepped into the kitchen, frowning to myself as I looked for a decent place for the cake. I moved over a platter of marshmallow rice squares and set the cake down,

making sure everything was going to stay on the table and not fall onto the floor, and making sure everything was covered and what not when I heard hushed voices coming from the

next room.

I frowned, everyone knew the party was inside. Perhaps they just needed to use the restroom, I thought. So I wiped my hands on my apron and walked through the dining room to

the front room and I stopped just before I came around the corner. Two men in business suits, rummaging through the desk drawers, where Emmett kept all of the files, certificates,

letters, etc. I narrowed my eyes, went back into the kitchen silently and opened one of the side cabinets, pulling out a heavy 10-15 lbs rolling pin and I walked back into the next room,

the rolling pin in my hand, and lightly tapping against the other one, as though practicing swinging.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. But I don't believe either of your are on the guest list. Am I mistaken?" I asked in a too sweet voice, a glare icing over my eyes. The younger man jumped up

and jerked around to face me. He had to be barely seventeen, definitely younger than me. The older man, who I finally recognized as Royce King_ Emmett's ex-employer, looked over

and straightened up, an uneven smirk spreading over his pale face. The younger man looked from Royce to me quickly, eyebrows raised at me for a moment. But then Royce, in a

smooth, velvety voice said "Yes. We are just looking for something, Mrs. McCarthy. As a matter of fact, your husband, Emmett, sent us here to find it. So please, pardon us if we have

frightened you." he said, taking my hand and pressing his lips to my knuckles. I narrowed my eyes, snatching my hand away.

"Mhm, and may I ask just what it is that you are looking for?" I said in a harsh, low voice. He chuckled. "You may ask. However, to answer your question is not among my intentions.

Now, just run along now." he said. I held up my rolling pin, ready to strike. "If you don't get out of my house this minute, you'll be leaving on a stretcher." I warned, hoping my eyes did

not betray my feigned bravery and determination.

The young man took a step towards the door but King held up a hand to stop him, never taking his smirk off of me. "Don't bother, Frank. This little angel wouldn't hurt a fly." he said

cooly. I fumed. "You think I won't?!" I spat. He chuckled, leaning down closer to my ear and he whispered. "I dare you."

Without a second though, I brought my arm back and swung around as hard as I could, my eyes shut tight. The pin came to an abrupt stop but I did not hear the cracking of bone

sound that I had expected. I opened my eyes, his hand had caught the pin and he had an overly confident grin on his face. He took a feirce step towards me and twisted the pin out of

my hands, twisting my wrist and knocking me off balance. I yelped and hit the floor and was looking up into his dark, cold eyes where I could read every one of his cruel intentions as

the coal-black orbs raked over my body.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: Hey! Sorry, it took a bit longer than I intended to get this chapter up. I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!!! The more reviews, the sooner someone will come to

_**Rosalie's rescue! Luv you guys!!**_

_**A/N: Review!**_


	10. Never Let You Go

**Just a Dream**

* * *

I was helpless, a sitting duck, with no way to defend myself. I shut my eyes tight and flinched away from his touch. But just when I was expecting

the worst, I heard a clunk, an "Oof!" and a thud. I opened my eyes and gasped as I sat up on the floor. Royce King was on the floor, scrambling to

get to his feet quickly. His hair was a mess and his expression was nothing short of furious. But his eyes were not on me. They were behind me to

my right.

I looked over, grateful to whoever it was that had saved me. And I was shocked to see who it was… for it was not my Emmett, or my father, or

anyone who I would have thought it to be. But it was Emmett's _father! _

"M… Mr. _McCarty?!"_ I gasped.

He didn't take his glare off of Royce. But it _was_ him. Thin, graying hair, tall, wearing the gray trousers and pale blue button down shirt that I had

seen him in only a moment ago. Hobbling on his cane, my father helping him walk across the lawn. There he stood now, double barreled shot gun in

his hands, aimed directly at Royce King. I was flabbergasted. He stood tall and strong, his weak legs did not tremble, and his back was straight as

an arrow.

"Get. Out." he said, his voice was assertive and sure. Not even a hint of a bluff in his voice. Even I was afraid that he might actually shoot the

monster.

Royce and his friend were quick to listen and they scrambled out the door and were gone in a matter of seconds. And my father in-law sank into the

closest chair to him and I could see how weak he really was. I stumbled over to him.

"Oh my heavens… Mr. McCarty… are you alright!?" I gasped, a hand over my mouth in shock.

He smiled and looked up at me. "How many times do I have to tell you, you can call me Frank, my dear?" he chuckled, and patted my shoulder. "I

ought to ask you the same question." he said, this time he looked more concerned. No longer joking.

"I'm… I'm fine… but… how did you…"

"I may not be as strong as I once was, but I'm as strong once as I ever was." he winked at me and pinched my chin gently, the way old men do.

"Thank you so much… Frank." I smiled, "But how did you know I was in here?" I wondered, my brows furrowed.

His brows raised and he looked down slightly. He shrugged and said, "I didn't, honestly. I didn't know you were in trouble. I just came in to put the

gift I brought on the table in there, and I heard you fall…" he said, looking at me again meaningfully. He motioned to an old shoebox sized package

that was wrapped up nicely with a bow on top that was sitting on the dining room table.

"An' I found this gun in with the umbrella's in the laundry room." he added, patting the weapon that I now recognized as Emmett's hunting rifle.

"I don't think they realized it wasn't even loaded?" he chuckled, and I laughed. "Thank you so much, Frank." I said as I threw my arms around his

shoulders.

He laughed and patted my back. "Your welcome, Rosy." he chuckled, and I smiled at the old nickname that he picked up on at the first dinner that I

had had over at his house when Emmett brought me over to meet him.

"Well, I s'pose we better get on back out there. 'Fore they realize we're missing." he said as he slowly began to rise out of his chair, with me helping

by holding onto his arms tightly. And I quickly ran to get his cane from where he said he'd left it in the kitchen and I helped him back outside and

down the back steps, his arm across my shoulders for support while the other kept a firm grip on his cane. And the incident with Royce King was

soon forgotten. No need to make everyone else worry… I would have to tell Emmett later tonight.

* * *

Supper was wonderful and after it started getting dark outside, the neighborhood women helped me to get all of the leftover food covered up and

all the empty dishes washed for everyone to take back home when they left.

The men folded and stacked the chairs and tables in an old trailer this time, borrowed from Mr. Conway, one of our other neighbors, that he and a

few other men volunteered to take back to the church, insisting Emmett stay back with the rest of the guests. And so he did, keeping the men

entertained in the front room while me and the other women were in the kitchen, sharing stories and conversations of our own.

It was a lovely party, but still rather sad. Knowing that it was Emmett's last night at home for a long, long time.

After maybe another hour or so, we waved goodbye to everyone as they left, standing on the front porch, his strong arm around my waist. And then

we went back inside to straighten up and get ready for bed.

I was silent and thoughtful as I slipped out of my dress and hung it up in the wardrobe, wondering how I would tell him about Royce King without

causing him to worry himself sick. Folding up my apron and placing it in a drawer with the others. Then slid my crinolines down my hips and placed

them in another drawer at the bottom of the wardrobe. I was about to finally tell him when I felt his strong arms wrap around me from behind and I

inhaled deeply, leaning back into his warm embrace. His lips graced along my throat and my eyes closed.

Oh who cared anyway, what he didn't know couldn't hurt him, and I sighed in content as we slowly melted into one being enveloped in hot passion.

And I didn't have to let go of him yet…

* * *

**_A/N: Hey guys, I am sooo sorry it took so long to update. There was some MAJOR computer crisis thing going on and we only just now got _**

**_it fixed in the past week or two. And I have been working on this chapter ever since. I know it's not my best, but I hope you like it. And to _**

**_have Mr. McCarty rescue her was a suggestion that I am VERY thankful for. And I hope y'all like the chapter! _**

**_R&R Luvs! Emmy _**


	11. Sunrise

Just a Dream

Chapter 11

I woke up early the next morning and stared blankly at the ceiling. I lay motionless for a good ten minutes before I told myself, '_It does no good to lay here and mope, ye know'._ I inhaled deeply and let it out slowly before I moved to get out of bed. I stretched my arms above my head and my legs out over the edge of the bed, the mattress springs creaking in protest against my movement. I looked around the room for a brief moment; the window was letting in a soft golden glow from the east. I sighed,

_Sunrise_.

I pulled my crinolines up over my hips and pulled out one of my somewhat older dresses, the gray and white checkered V-neck, that I had worn with a white sweater to meet Emmett's father. I had bought this dress just for that occasion, now over six months ago. I smiled to myself as I reconciled the night that ended on my front porch with us taking thirty minutes to kiss goodnight. I giggled softly and sat on the edge of the bed.

But my smile quickly faded when I realized the significance of that very day and the cold hand of reality hit me square in the stomach.

The bus would be here at seven o'clock this morning.

A quavering hand rose to my lips as I held my breath. I turned to find my Emmett still sleeping peacefully on his back, his naked chest chiseled and smooth. I traced my thin index finger along the contours of his abdomen, watching the rise and fall movement of his breath moving his chest.

He did not wake, and I lay there watching him sleep for a while, marveling in his perfection. I knew I could not live without him…

* * *

About an hour or so later, he did wake, and I solemnly left the room to start breakfast. I made his favorite. Belgian waffles and fresh strawberries. Because I knew he would probably not be having a good home cooked meal in a long time… and still we ate in silence.

After breakfast, he said he was going to wash up before getting dressed. He kissed my cheek and headed towards the powder room. I listened to the bathwater running, lost in my thoughts. This wasn't fare…

I was scrubbing the frying pan slowly in a circular motion when he came into the kitchen, sporting his freshly pressed uniform. He was buttoning the cuff links of his sleeves when he looked up to see me staring blankly out the window.

"Rose…" he said softly.

I didn't answer, I couldn't speak. I was about to explode. He sighed and continued, his voice was sad and I felt that, emotionally, he was just as close to tears as I was.

"Honey, what are you doing?"

I sniffed. "I'm trying to get these dishes clean." I answered, my voice cracked. He didn't buy it, but he was hesitant to press me.

"Baby, I…" he sighed, at a loss for words. Finally, defeated, he sighed and stepped towards me to encircle me in his arms and kiss my cheek from behind softly before turning to go to the next room.

But just before he exited the room, I slammed the frying pan into the sink and splashed water all over the floor, the window, and myself.

"You _shouldn't_ have to go!" I screamed, whirling around to face him, fuming. Startled, he turned to stare at me wide-eyed. He had never heard me raise my voice in such fury before. But he let me speak.

"They have _plenty_ of men to fight in this god-forsaken war!"

He bit his lip and took a step towards me. "Rosey… baby…?" he reached out to take my shaking body in his arms. But I fought against his hold, kicking and screaming, beating my fists against his chest, tears running down my face as I screamed profanities and cried hysterical remarks in my desperation.

But he took every hit. He didn't even flinch, and his arms held strong around me as I started to calm down, eventually collapsing into his embrace, desperate for him to stay with me.

"Emmett…" I gasped through my tears.

"Please… stay with me… we can… leave Boston… we can leave the country! Please…! Just don't leave me…!" I pleaded, I could feel my heart breaking as he stared back into my eyes with such loving adoration. Even after my temper tantrum, he still looked at me like that. "Please…" I whispered weakly, knowing that we could never really leave the country and that I was being ridiculous.

He smiled weakly down at me and I could tell his heart was breaking too. "I wish I could Rosey…" he whispered as he placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

He gazed down into my eyes and stroked my cheek lovingly, our faces only inches apart and I kissed him for all he was worth, only stopping when the clock in the parlor chimed seven times. Because he had to leave now.

I watched him pick up his suit case and gave me one more passionate kiss on the front porch. I could see the bus coming around the corner at the end of the street and I only cried harder. He kissed my tears away and whispered,

"Do you remember what I told you? When I vowed to be your husband?" he asked, staring deep into my eyes, searching my soul. I sniffed and nodded,

"Forever and ever babe." I sobbed, and with one last kiss and a boyish dimpled grin… he was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everybody! I really am sorry about the wait. I am having some computer issues, and can only type up a little at a time at work(Word is working at the school I teach at but Fanfiction is blocked! Ah!), and it's my sister who finally pastes it all on Word and posts it on Fanfiction. :( My 'Word' crashed and I can't get it back up. But I hope you all liked this chapter and please don't give up on me! I haven't given up on my stories!**

**And I will be updating Lover's Quarrel next, so it may take a while to update again. I am so sorry, but I can only work on one story at a time! :( **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! IDEAS/SUGGESTIONS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED!!! **


	12. I'm WHAT?

**Just a Dream**

Chapter 12

**Four Weeks Later…**

"I'm _what?!"_ I exclaimed at the doctor, my astonished scream startling him a bit. But he chuckled a bit and repeated once again, with a big smile on his stubbly face.

"You're pregnant, Mrs. McCarty." he said patiently. "You're going to have a baby."

"No, no, no, no, no, I can't be… p- _pregnant_!" I hissed the tabooed word in a hushed whisper. "I haven't even been married for two months and my husband has been drafted to _Vietnam_ and has been gone for four _weeks_!" I cried.

I had spent almost the entire first week in bed after Emmett left for a military base in California. He sends me a letter as often as he can. Starting at one letter every week. But his last letter told me that he was being sent to Vietnam. I had spent about another week in bed, beside myself.

My mother was almost always with me, six days every week she was either over at my house or I was at her and Daddy's house, and one of those six days, we would go out somewhere. Sometimes we'd go into town and window shop, or down to the river to watch the birds. But every other Sunday, I was at Emmett's father's house. The Sundays in between, he was at ours.

But today, Tuesday morning, my mother had convinced me to go to the doctor. My constant nausea and migraines were enough to worry her. But how could I be _pregnant_?

I broke into a fresh batch of tears then and I sat up and buried my face in my hands. This can't be happening to me…

**A/N: Hey again y'all! I know, it's short and I also just updated… what. Yesterday? I just wanted to go ahead and put up what I've got so far as a bit of a teaser! Because I am evil! Muahahahahahaha!!! Lol**

**NEED SUGGESTIONS!!!! PLEEEEAAAAAAASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	13. Charlotte

**Just a Dream**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

_Beloved Wife,_

_I miss waking up to you every morning and holding you in my arms. I think of you on two, and only two occasions; Day and Night. And you were right, about what you said last Christmas, I'd be hopeless without you, and I am. I dream of you every night and I always wake up with an enormous ache in my heart. You are everything to me, Sweetheart. I don't know what I'd do without you._

_I hate that I have to keep these letters so short sometimes. Duty calls, I guess. But please don't worry about me, Rosy. I can take care of myself, and I will come back to you in one piece. In fact, with how things are looking so far, I might even be home for Christmas this year. I'll have to remember to get you something special. I had originally planned on getting a laundry machine for you this year. But I think your dear ole dad cut me to the chase, huh? I love you, and I cherish every one of your letters. I keep them in my left breast pocket. Next to my heart, where you belong. Or at least, what small portion of it that I haven't left in Boston with you. I'll be seeing you._

_Forever yours,_

_Emmett_

_P.S. XOXOXO_

_

* * *

_

Tears had begun pouring from my eyes by the time I finished rereading his letter for only the fiftieth time tonight and my tears were smearing the black ink of my return letter. I had been so depressed lately, I had not told anyone about what the doctor had told me. I wanted Emmett to be the first to know, but it had taken over a month to receive this letter. And after the Vietnamese army started targeting American mail carriers, it was lucky that this letter had made it to me at all. What if I was already delivering by the time I got his next letter? I tried to put that thought from my mind as I wrote. I couldn't make the letter any more than a page, I was at a loss for words. But I had to get my message across, and I should sent duplicates just in case of any more raids, and so I penned two copies... not even thinking about the time.

Before I even had the chance to register that the time was flying by, I realized that it had _almost_ been two months since the doctor had given me the news. In all honesty, I was overjoyed and beside myself with excitement, but also with misery. Misery because Emmett wasn't here with me and… our baby… shivers ran down my spine and heat rushed to my face every time I thought about it. I had always wanted to be a mother, even long before I can remember_ according to my mother's stories about a much younger version of me.

I remembered all of those motherly fantasies from my girlhood, and the past suddenly became so easy to remember… those summer days spent amongst the flowery scents and blossoming plants of my grandmother's garden… my flaxen curls always so daintily pinned with rose colored bows… and Charlotte… _Charlotte! _

I started. I had not thought about Charlotte in years, not since I had started junior high. I had packed her up in an old trunk with other memories that I felt were worth remembering, but I had never pulled her out in all these years.

The trunk was in the spare bedroom, serving as a table for books and mail. But who's to say if she was still in there? Or still in one piece? I knew for sure that she would look a mess; her golden curls would never retain their shape after so many years of being mashed between clothes and photo albums, her eyelashes would be bent, the pink rouge would have faded and her lips, once a vibrant red would be chipped and faded.

I all but threw all the books that lay on the trunk lid to the floor and my fingers brushed over the lock that kept the inner contents safe from harm. I reached up to touch my neck instinctively to grab the key that I had always worn on a chain there; but my fingers touched the pearls that Emmett had given me. I slowly lowered my hand and stared at the lock. I gave it a firm tug. It was locked tight, until I remembered an old trick that I'd learned from Emmett; I pulled out a bobby pin from my neatly kept curls and within seconds, the lock clicked.

Slowly, as though it might crumble beneath my touch, I raised the lid. Right on top was the old patchwork quilt from my nursery days. I carefully lifted it from the trunk and laid it next to me on the floor. I gingerly handled the hand-sewn fabrics of faded pastels and delicate embroidery. I leaned in to smell it and I smiled at the memories, now flooding back to me in a dreamlike manner.

Then, as carefully as I could manage, I lifted the first fold, then the second, and there she was… no different from the way I remembered her…

The years spent through the darkness and neglect had all but left her untouched. I lifted her gently. She was much lighter than I'd always thought, though of course five pounds to a child was often more like _fifty_ pounds to an adult. I cradled her in my left arm as I tenderly touched the pale-pink cotton and delicate white lace that made up her dress. Her fragile china face was glassy smooth and her cheeks were still slightly pinkened as though by a blush. Her body was still soft and her arms and legs were made from rubber. Slowly, I lifted her just a bit and her eyelids opened as I did. Her glass eyes were still clear blue. I felt tears rim my own eyes as I mindfully traced the contours along her eyelet bonnet.

I gave a little sob as I held her and I knew suddenly what I had to do and I was determined to do it. This was what I had always wanted, this baby I carried inside of me. This was what I was meant to do, to give birth to and mother this beautiful embodiment of the love that Emmett and I had for one another. We had created this precious child and I was going to be strong. I _have_ to be strong… because I'm not just fighting for myself anymore, I am fighting for my baby. Now I can see my purpose on this earth. And I swear, with God as my witness, I will never forget it. Because in just a few short months, I am going to be a mother and _by God_ I will never forget my obligations to my baby.

* * *

_My dearest love,_

_Dawn is almost here. The man on the radio said something about American mail carriers being raided, and I've been up all night worrying. Don't worry about me, I'll be alright. I just miss you so much. I keep your letters close to my heart, and I will until you are back home with your family. And don't go and worry yourself about me, all is quite well in Boston. I have been feeling much better this past month, and the weather has been fair. Are you feeling okay? I hope they're feeding you over there!_

_Christmas would be nothing without you, I hope you make it home in time. And you most certainly do _not_ have to get me anything. Just show up on the doorstep with a bow around your head. You will be my Christmas present! Just like you always have been._

_I dream about you every night too. Even if I can't sleep, I still dream of you. This morning, I've been thinking about when we first met. Remember how you kept asking me to go places with you? Like the movies, or to the park, or to the skating rink? It still makes me laugh at how you never gave up, and now look at us? Over a year later. I am so glad that I finally did agree to go out with you, I don't know what I would ever do without you._

_It's starting to get colder here, and all the leaves are starting to change. I wish you could see all the colors. All the reds, oranges and golds… it's all so beautiful. I went to the doctor last month, because I told you how I'd been feeling ill. And I promised I would let you know how it went, and as I predicted, I am "healthy as a horse" as the doctor said. But there was something else that he told me, that I wish you could have been there to hear it with me... Emmett, would you rather have a boy or a girl first? -Yes, we're pregnant! Oh sweetheart, I am so happy, yet so angry that you can't be with us. The doctor says the baby should come sometime around late-March or mid-April at the latest. What if he comes on Easter? Wouldn't it be wonderful to have an Easter-baby? What would you want to name him or her? Oh! I've been driving myself CRAZY just wondering what your answer will be. I hope you are as excited as I am, and oh I just love you so much! Can you believe that in just a few short months, we are going to be _parents_!_

_And I promise I have been taking good care of our baby. Every evening, I sit on the front porch and read, or sew, or anything else I can find to do that helps me relax. Just watching the wind blow through the trees, like we did last year, on your dad's front porch swing. Do you remember that, sweetheart? That had to be the moment when I realized that I had fallen in love with you. Oh, I can't even begin to describe just how much I love you, my darling Emmett. Please be safe and come back to me and our baby soon._

_All my love,_

_Your Rosalie_

* * *

**A/N: Hey y'all! I know, it's taken me a long time to update, and I'm sorry. But I tried to make this chapter longer to make up for 1. the rediculously short _teaser _chapter (^-^) and 2. for the long wait. Thanks for all those who have reviewed and PLEASE review again! :) Your input about my story really does help with the writers' block and low-inspiration. Thanks again! R&R**


	14. I'll Be Home for Christmas

**Just a Dream**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Sunday, November 21, 1954 – Twenty-Two Weeks Pregnant

* * *

aining on Sunday… ugh… in this weather, Rosalie had long given up on any chance of getting to church that morning. Not only was it raining on Sunday, but it was raining on Halloween

too. Rain… is there some sort of a Zodiac meaning behind it? Sure there is… it means today is most certainly _not_ a good day…

Currently, Rosalie was sitting in an armchair by the radio, which she had finally settled on the news after searching from station to station looking for a good signal. So for the past hour,

she had been listening to the newest big hits from Rosemary Clooney, Doris Day, and Eddie Fisher. But now she was listening to Kitty Kallen's "Little Things Mean A Lot". And though it

was November and there was snow on the ground, Rosalie had opened one of the windows in the living room where she sat and was fanning herself off with a cardboard hand-fan that

she had found in the laundry room.

Rosalie had only just gotten over the morning sickness in the past week, but she still had occasional heat-flashes. Of course, with her luck, the state of illness would be drawn out as long

as possible… It had been twenty-two weeks of stomach cramps, nausea, and everything else imaginable that could possibly make a woman miserable. And not even to mention that she

was already on edge due to Emmett's prolonged absence and the lack of letters getting through the Vietnamese mail system. In fact… she had not received a single letter from him since

the letter that she had told him that she was pregnant. _Oh dear…_

_Knock, knock, knock!_

I looked over at the door and groaned. "Yes?!" I called, not willing to get up as I was just so tired.

"Telegram for Mrs. McCarthy!" answered back a voice that I could not recognize. _Odd,_ I thought, _who delivers telegrams on a Sunday? _I groaned as I carefully lifted myself from the chair

while making my way over to the door to accept the message.

"I am Mrs. McCarthy." I said to a boy who could not have been a day over seventeen and a narrow, pimple-covered face and a long and lanky build. He handed me a clipboard with a pen.

So I signed it and he gave me a small, folded piece of yellow paper. So I bid him good day, looking curiously at the paper. I unfolded it slowly, expecting to see a bunch of dots and

dashes and lines that I could scarcely translate, but I was surprised to see that it had only one short line written down on it, already translated:

_

* * *

_

I will be home for X-mas.

_-Emmett_

* * *

Friday, December 17, 1954 – Twenty-Six Weeks Pregnant

* * *

"Well what did he say about it?"

"He just said he'll be home for Christmas."

"He didn't give you a day or a time?"

"Momma! It was a telegram! All it said was "I'll be home for Christmas", that's all!"

"Well alright, but if he gets there before the rest of us do, you be sure to call us the minute he steps through that door. I miss my son in-law too, y'know."

"Oh, Momma… I miss him too. And I'll call whenever I decide to, because he's my husband and I'm not sharing!" I teased, Mother laughed.

"Alright honey, give him our love won't you?"

"Of course."

"Alright, take care."

"Bye Momma."

I hung up the phone and squealed excitedly before running back to the nursery- which was still in the process of being set up to look like a baby's room instead of a cluttered home

office… Mother and I had spent the past few weeks Christmas shopping, mostly for the baby of course, and we now had dozens of the most adorable little outfits and one-zees I had ever

seen, a _huge_ laundry bag _stuffed full_ of fresh cloth-diapers, baby powders, oils, and shampoos, etc, etc, etc…! All that was left was the crib… which I had especially reserved for Emmett's

father… Frank had all but done cartwheels all the way down to Fourth Avenue when I had told him the news. He was beside himself with excitement of being a grandfather. In fact, he

had already dubbed himself the nickname of "Papaw" and would hardly answer to anything else. And he had insisted on being given the privilege to build the crib, and who was _I_ to deny

him the honor; especially when I had not seen him this happy and energetic in all the time that I've known him.

And he wasn't the only one of course, _my_ Daddy was excited too. He had set up all the nursery furniture that Mother and I had purchased. And Momma was busy working up a storm back

home with all the sewing and knitting and needlework and all. She had insisted on making matching curtains and bedspread for the nursery and she made two sets too! One set in

different shades of pinks, and the other in blues! So now we'll be prepared whether it's a girl or a boy. Though I'm already quite sure it will be a girl, it's just one of those maternal

instincts I guess? My mother says that she knew I would be a girl before I was born, even though everybody else was convinced she would be having a boy.

I wonder what Emmett thinks it will be? Oh! What will he want to name him or her? Ooh! So many questions and in only a couple of days he'll be here! My Emmett will be home at last! It's

been six months since I've seen him and oh! How I miss him… it would be our first Christmas as a married couple and our last Christmas with just the two of us! Next year we'll have one

little baby here and who knows? Maybe another on the way!

It was nearing dark now and though it wasn't even eight o'clock yet, I decided I might as well go to bed. I had nothing left to do for the day and tomorrow might be a big day…? Who's to

say? Well… I guess we'll just have to see!

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: Hey everybody, sorry it took so long. I've been having some SERIOUS writer's block. Also I've been working on a new story "Un Jeu de Dupes" you all will have to read

_**it and let me know what you think! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I'm lost without all of y'all! Love you guys!**_


	15. Merry Christmas, Baby

**Just a Dream**

**Chapter 15

* * *

**

***Flashback***

Seventeen-year-old Rosalie Lillian Hale immediately began to question her reasons for being here the moment she entered the elaborately decorated ballroom. The dinner party had been a project her father's company had been planning for the past year and a half and was meant to celebrate the twenty years they had been in business. It was a business event, so why did she need to be here?

Her mother had even taken her shopping just the previous week to find the perfect dress, and Rosalie felt stunning in the gown that she had picked out—more so than usual.

It was a long, floor length pale pink dress, the full skirt made completely out of tulle and sheer lace. The fitted bodice clung tightly to her body and the strapless sweetheart neckline accentuated her long, slender neck and the delicacy of her shoulders. She had slept with rollers in her hair the night before and had spent most of the morning brushing and fluffing the curls to perfection. To highlight the feminine features on her face, she wore her favorite lipstick and a brand new shade of rouge and her signature rose pedal perfume. She had even managed to convince her mother to let her wear that new mascara, like what the movie starlets wear instead of falsies!But by the looks of the ballroom, this party was a total bore.

"Rosalie, there's my gal. I've been looking for you," said a fair-haired boy of average height and about one year Rosalie's senior, as he made his way towards her through the crowd.

Rosalie did not smile back at him, but leaned in to say something to him quietly when he reached her. "You were supposed to pick me up at my house at five o'clock, Charles." she said unhappily. "My father said he would have to speak to you before I can see you again,"

"Awe, I'm sorry Rosy-baby. Com'ere, lemme make it up to ya," Rosalie squealed and craned her neck to avoid his kiss.

"Charles, you are drunk!" she gasped as she tried to pry his arms away from her waist, but to no avail—he was much stronger than she.

When he tried to kiss her again, she slapped him and finally managed to turn away from him, but only to run right into someone. Her first instinct, she thought it was her father. But he was much too tall and he was built much broader than her more father. Whoever he was, Rosalie took the opportunity to flee from Charles and the situation altogether.

She didn't cry—Rosalie Hale never cried over any boy—but she did wrap her arms around herself as she sat down at the table next to her mother's shawl and pocket book.

_What were you thinking Rosalie?_ She demanded of herself. _Why did you ever listen to June and Walter and go on that date? You have steadied with some awful boys, but that _Charles _is the worst of all of them!_ Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, she jumped when a waiter tapped her arm and offered her a glass of champagne.

The band was just picking up a new song—a waltz, when a tall man dressed in a black tux approached Rosalie—now being shown off to the co-executives of the company by her father.

"May I have this dance?"

Rosalie turned to examine the suitor, expecting more sons of the company executives. But what she saw was no pretty-boy heir, but a man whom she had never seen before...

He had dark curls and broad shoulders—though clad in a suit, she could tell that there was a very muscular physique hidden under those layers. He was smiling kindly at her, half bowed with one hand held up to take hers and the other behind his back, the smile causing two adorable dimples to appear. And Rosalie was taken aback by hypnotizing blue-green eyes and dark lashes. She must have been staring because she jumped when her father cleared his throat.

"Oh—uhm..." she was about to accept his offer when she caught a glimpse of her mother across the room, talking to Charles—who must have crashed at some point because he was sitting at a table with an ice pack over his eyes. Though she so wanted to accept, she had to decline. "I am sorry, but I am here with my beau. Excuse me," she apologized before hurrying off to find Charles, hoping he was ready to make a good apology—for his sake...

"Hello Charles," she said as she sat down in the chair next to him. Her mother excused herself and left without incident, leaving them alone...

_"Stars shinin' bright above you... night breezes seem to whisper, _I love you_... Birds singin' in the sycamore tree... Dream a little dream of me..."_

Rosalie turned from where she stood at her father's side once again, it was about half an hour after he had had Charles escorted from the building—she wanted to get a good look at the band. This was one of her favorite songs, and whoever it was that was singing the lead vocals certainly had a lovely voice.

But just as she was beginning to sway her hips to the melody, a vaguely familiar voice whispered in her ear as a warm hand gently brushed her shoulder... "Did you know it's good luck to dance with a pretty girl in pink?"

Hearing this, Rosalie giggled behind a dainty gloved hand—the way young ladies did then. She looked up to see the handsome man who had asked her for a dance earlier before she had refused and gone to find Charles. But Charles did not matter anymore.

"You don't give up too easily, do you sir?" she flirted as she delicately took his extended hand.

"Not on a girl who's date doesn't deserve her. And especially, when that girl is the most beautiful woman in the room." he winked at her, but she did not feel threatened by the gesture as she most often did with other boys. She was flattered and she giggled—she decided then that she liked his teasing.

"Forgive me, but I feel as though I should know you from... somewhere...?" Rosalie frowned, tilting her head ever so slightly as she studied his face. He seemed so familiar to her somehow. "What is your name?"

The young man chuckled, and she saw those dimples again—which caused her face to flush with color. He smiled kindly as he met her eyes again. "Emmett McCarty..."

"Well, I am delighted to meet you, Mr. McCarty-"

"_Mr. McCarty_? What am I, _old_ or something? Please, it's Emmett." he laughed as he spun her around twice with the dance.

Rosalie laughed as well and said, "_Emmett_, then..." she smiled. "and _I_ am Rosalie Hale..."

"Emmett, I could swear I know you from somewhere, but I cannot for the life of me remember where. Forgive me for saying it, but... I feel as though I've known you for years..." Rosalie said thoughtfully as they sat outside of her house on the front porch swing with the porch lights on and his arm draped across her shoulders lightly.

"Well, you may know my father; Frank McCarty... He used to work with your father, way back when; He used to work with your father at the company until his stroke—and he had to retire, just a few years ago. Actually, we were surprised to receive the invitation; but delighted nonetheless."

"Oh yes... of course, now I remember. Oh he was always so delightful! I remember the days when my father would take me to work with him, when I was still small enough to sit in his lap, and _Mr. Frank_ always had a magic trick," she laughed.

Emmett laughed with her. "Oh yeah, the magic tricks... wow, I forgot how much he used to love doing those. Ha ha, that's actually how he met my mother. She was working as a waitress at a diner just outside of Cambridge, and he came in there every day and ordered a cup of coffee and would show her a new magic trick every time. Until finally he told her that he'd have to take her on a date pretty soon or else he'd run out of tricks."

They laughed together, then Rosalie remembered his mother... "And didn't our mothers used to attend the same sewing circle too? Oh she was a wonderful woman. How is she? Is she here with you?" Rosalie asked in delight.

Emmett's face fell slightly, suddenly stricken with grief. "She... uhm, my mother..." he cleared his throat and looked back at her. "She passed... two years this February, actually..." he said sadly.

Rosalie gasped and stopped dancing. "Oh my—I am so sorry, I didn't know."

"No, it's okay, I know... she was a wonderful woman. I still miss her of course, but I don't have to worry about her anymore—I know she's at peace now."

"So... what do you want to do now? I mean—once you graduate and all, of course? Do you want to go to college or work? That sort of thing,"

They talked like this for about an hour, until finally the porch lights flickered a few times to let them know that it was time for Rosalie to come inside. And after giving her a quick peck on the cheek, Emmett jogged back to his old hand-me-down Buick. And Rosalie watched as he drove on down the street, hand on the place where his lips had touched her cheek—a shy smile on her face...

***End Flashback***

* * *

Friday—24th December, 1954—27 weeks Pregnant

* * *

It had begun to snow again as I sat in the Buick outside the bus depot, waiting on the military bus. According to the man on the radio, they would be about 10-15 minutes late due to traffic and weather conditions, and it had already been more than 20 minutes since they should have arrived. I knew I was was beginning to get especially jittery; and I could not even be certain if the feelings of butterflies flying around in my stomach were due to movement from the baby or from my own nerves—though it was probably a contribution of both.

"Just a little while longer, Baby—Daddy will be here in just a few more minutes. Are you excited to meet him?" I said to the hard, rounded mound that was now my abdomen.

_Kick. Kick. Kick._

"Me too, I miss him so much. You'll just love him. And he will simply _adore_ you... I know he will," I said tenderly as I fondly rubbed my big pregnant belly, smiling adoringly down at it.

_Kick. Kick. Kick._

"Patience is a virtue, little one." I giggled softly just as I heard the unmistakable sound of a bus opening its doors.

My eyes shot up to find the military bus stopped at the depot and a few soldiers were leaping off one by one and running to the waiting arms of their loved ones. But there was no sign of Emmett.

Clumsy from the cold, I fumbled with the door and quickly stumbled out of the car, climbing out while hanging onto the open door, never taking my eyes away from the men dressed in army-green.

The bus drove away, but there was still no sign of my Emmett. Where could he be? Without even bothering to close the door, I hurried over to the other men,cradling my heavy stomach as I tried to run. Then I recognized one of the men as the best man at my wedding.

"Walter! Walter Atkins! _Walter!_" I cried, waving my free arm so as to get his attention. He turned and saw me, and smiled.

"Well well well, if it isn't little Miss Rosalie Hale," he grinned as he approached me, examining my clearly pregnant appearance. "Well... maybe not so _little_ anymore—" he teased.

"Oh, hush—listen, Walter. Have you seen Emm—" But I froze and was silenced as all of a sudden, I saw him. My Emmett, he was lifting a large duffel bag up from the stack of them and was shaking hands with one of his comrades. Without another word, I turned and I ran to him.

"Emmett!" I cried. He turned and saw me—his face immediately lit up and he dropped the duffel bag and ran straight for me. The moment he reached me, he lifted me up and spun me around in the air several times.

"There's my beautiful gal!" he exclaimed as we kissed and cried and laughed all at once. But then he gently put me back on my feet, suddenly seeming to feel the big lump between us—his eyes lowered to my protruding belly, and he got down on one knee in front of me, like the night he had proposed, placed his hands on either side of the mound, and kissed just below where my naval was hidden beneath my coat and my dress, and he whispered softly "Merry Christmas, Baby..."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, I am back! I am so, so sorry it took me so long to update—what's it been, about 8 months? I will really try not to have such a long break between chapters ever again, but I have just had the worst writers block and I have just been so busy lately, what with grades and exams and lesson plans, etc, etc, etc...! But anyway, I am really sorry. PLEASE review, let me know how you liked the chapter and what you'd like to see in future chapters. _You_ all are my inspiration!**


	16. Christmas Eve

**Just a Dream**

**Chapter 16:**

**Friday—24th December 1954—27 weeks Pregnant**

"There's no way to know _for sure_ what it is, is there?" Emmett asked as he drove us home from the bus depot.

"I'm afraid not. But I was thinking about naming her Julie, or Jacqueline… or even Jane—"

"I take it you have a flair for "J" names, then?" he asked, giving me a dimpled grin.

"Not necessarily. I also like Mary, Eleanor, and Wendy."

"Well, what if it's a boy?"

"I haven't really thought about it being a boy. I just really think it's going to be a boy for some reason. You know, a lot of expectant mothers can guess correctly what their babies will be, before they're born. My doctor says it's just a mother's instinct… and besides, I think you'd like to have another girl to have you wrapped around her little finger." I said lovingly.

"Well, firstly, you _do_ have me wrapped around your little finger, honey. Secondly, I'd be happy with _any_ child as long as they looked like you. And thirdly, just how accurate is that statistic? I mean, it's either a boy or a girl, so you've got a 50% chance of getting it right anyway."

"Oh… hush," I playfully swatted his arm, making him laugh. I leaned back against the seat, just looking at him in awe. "Oh lord, Emmett… do you have any idea how much I missed that laugh?" I said adoringly. He chuckled and reached over across the seat to tenderly brush the hair back from my face and he said, "I'd imagine being something like how much I missed yours."

When we arrived back at the house, Emmett jumped out to help me out of the car and held me around the waist all the way up to the porch, to make sure I didn't slip and fall on the icy sidewalk. I opened the door as he ran back to get his bag and I started flipping on the lights.

"Are you hungry?" I inquired when he finally came into the kitchen and noticed all the foil-covered dishes and the beautiful cherry pie that had been prepared by me and by various members of our families. "Because there's enough food here to feed an army," I laughed, untying the scarf from around my head and unbuttoning my coat and placing both items in the laundry room.

Emmett appraised the kitchen table, "Whoa…" he chuckled. "We having a party or something?"

"Well, there's a couple people coming over for coffee and desserts later this evening. But I promise it's just a small gathering; the only people I invited are our parents. But all this was brought over this morning for tomorrow. Christmas dinner is going to be here. Judy made the bread pudding, the beans and cranberry salad are from Mom, I made the cherry pie, and Mom's going to help me make the turkey tomorrow. But you can have whatever you like." I said as I leaned back against the counter next to the stove and watching the light from the window dance across the face that had danced in my dreams every night since he had left. But instead of answering, he closed the short distance between us and took me into his arms, holding me tightly and pressing his lips down onto mine.

"You know?" he said. "I've been craving something for the past six months that nothing on that table can satisfy," and with that, he scooped me up and carried me, giggling as I wrapped my arms around his neck, back through the house and to our bedroom.

**5:45 P.M.**

After dinner, Emmett insisted that I let him do the dishes while I go sit down, but I ended up drying them and putting them away. As we were working together, I suddenly gasped and Emmett dropped one of the plates in the sink, splashing dishwater everywhere. "What? What is it?" he asked, concerned.

I giggled slightly. "Oh, I'm sorry Emmett. It's just… well, would you like to feel the baby kick?" I asked as I placed both hands on my belly and smiled up at him. I watched that big dimpled smile spread across his face and I couldn't help but laugh as I grabbed his hand and pressed it against the top left portion of my belly and said, "There… do you feel it? That little thump-thump-thump? That's the heart." I said, "Whoa! And here…" I chuckled, moving his hand to the lower right portion, "is where she's kicking me," I laughed and Emmett laughed, he still in amazement.

"Wow…" his lips formed the words but no sound came out, he was in awe. When he found his voice, after the baby stopped kicking, he placed both hands on either side of my belly, knelt down—much like he had done at the bus depot—and he pretended to scold our baby. "Now, young lady, it's not very polite to kick one's own mother. Not even by mistake. Boy! Would my dad have given me a whooping when I a kid if I'd ever kicked _my_ mother," I laughed as he did, leaning down to plant a kiss on his head.

"Well, what do you say we finish the dishes and then we can get ready for company later tonight," I said.

"Oh, that's right… _company_…" he groaned good naturedly. "So we _have_ to?" he pretended to whine as he wrapped his arms around my middle like a child begging his mother for a treat. I was about to speak but he started tickling me, making me shriek with laughter just as the doorbell rang and we stopped.

"Huh, I guess they're early." I said. I'd told everyone to come around seven for coffee and dessert and I'd only invited my parents, Emmett's father, and none of them were the type to show up an hour early without notice. So I went to the door, hoping that my mother had not told everyone she knew about Emmett's temporary homecoming. But I was disappointed to open the door and find a few of my more distant relatives on my doorstep, each baring a concealed dish of some sort and a huge grin.

"Merry Christmas!" the adults all cried out in unison and my face fell when I realized that the intimate gathering I had promised Emmett had suddenly become a houseful of guests. I looked from face to face and recognized everyone but one person. I saw my mother's brother, Jim and his wife, Fran, their daughters, Beverly and Colleen, and a young man with an unshaven face and too long of hair for a boy and wearing clothing that I found less than tasteful. But noticing who was not there, I took him to be their son, Scott. I couldn't imagine my uncle Jim being too thrilled with his son's new appearance and I was hesitant to accept the sixteen year-old into my home. I knew about the protestors that had greeted my husband and the other soldiers upon their return to the country. I hadn't even invited them. But if I knew my uncle Jim, than it hadn't been his idea to come over without a formal invitation and that he had been dragged there by Fran, who I had never taken to be the most pleasant of people to be around. Frankly, the woman coddled her children too much and gave off an air of entitlement. This was not the first occasion I had heard of her inviting herself to places and dragging her family along with her. I did not graciously invite her in.

"Um, Merry Christmas," I replied, rather astonished to see them. "W-what are you doing here?" I asked anxiously.

"Oh, well a little birdie said that a certain soldier was back from the war." Said my uncle's wife as she invited herself in, passing me in the doorway and looking around for my husband. Beverly and Colleen, only ages seven and ten, followed their mother uncertainly, but paused to hug me on the way in. Jim stopped at the doorway and looked down at me apologetically. "I am so sorry," he said quietly as Scott rudely shouldered his way around his father through the door, passing me without even so much as a hello. "I tried to keep her away, she overheard your mother telling me on the phone." Jim apologized, and I could tell that he meant it.

"Um, no, no, it's fine. Please, come in. I'm always happy to see _you_, Uncle Jim." I made a point not to say _all of you_, because frankly I was not pleased to see the rest of them; particularly uninvited and over an hour early. But I could hardly blame him for being incapable of controlling his overbearing wife. I slipped my arm through his and led him into the front room where the others had flocked around my astonished husband. I gave him an apologetic look as I invited our guests to make themselves at home, almost immediately regretting the decision when Scott sat down and propped his feet up on my freshly polished coffee table.

"Scott! Feet off the table!" Jim snapped at his son, who glared resentfully back at him. I sensed the tension of a previous fight between the two that had yet to be resolved and my face colored in embarrassment. I hadn't even had the chance to get properly dressed yet, and Emmett was still wearing trousers and an undershirt.

"Um…" I began uncomfortably. "Well, I only put the coffee on a few minutes before you arrived, we weren't expecting guests for another hour, but you all are more than welcome to help yourselves to the pop in the refrigerator, um…" I paused, grabbing Emmett's arm and started backing my way out of the living room. "Please excuse us for a moment." And then we hurried back to our bedroom where I closed the door as quickly as possible without slamming it, and we argued while we were dressing.

"What are _they_ doing here?" Emmett said angrily and he stepped out of his trousers and pulled out another pair in khaki and stepped into them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't invite them. Jim said he tried his best to keep Fran from coming but—" I was saying as I pulled off the loose fitting maternity top, not even bothering with the buttons in the back of the garment.

"You didn't _invite_ them? And you still let them in?"

"What else could I do? I couldn't very well send them out in the cold when we were already expecting company anyway,"

"But not for another hour!"

"What would you have me do, Emmett?"

"I don't know! Can't you tell them we aren't prepared to have so much company?"

"As them to leave?" I said in a hushed voice. It was stressful enough to argue at all, but to argue while trying to keep from being overheard was horrible. "I can't do that, that would be rude, Emmett!"

"Well they're being rude by just showing up uninvited! What, am I really expected to believe that they've just suddenly developed an interest in us simply because I've been overseas for the past six months? They never had much to say to us at our wedding, and I don't remember you telling me they'd sent a card or had come to visit when you found out you were pregnant!"

"That's not fair, Emmett. Jim has always been nice to me—"

"I'm not talking about Jim. I'm talking about the rest of them! And I don't like the looks of that Scott kid. He looks like a damn beatnik to me—"

"Emmett! I don't have that kind of language in this house!" I hissed, but he didn't apologize and rebuke his statement.

"Oh come on, Rose. Look at him! Did you see the way he looked at Jim? His own _father_, for Christ's sake!"

"Emmett, it is not any of our business how they raise their children—"

"The hell it isn't! And it's not any of their business if we invite a few people over for coffee every once in a while."

"I know that, but honestly Emmett, I swear I wasn't expecting them to just show up. I swear! I don't know why they're here, but the fact is, they are. So please just put a clean shirt on and be nice. All right? Now please help me button this dress." I said as I pulled on the sleeves of my emerald maternity dress. Once it was buttoned I hurried over to the vanity to quickly apply some makeup and fluff my hair and Emmett angrily tucked in his shirt and retied his shoes before storming out of the room. We didn't say another word about it to each other after that.

By the time I finally came back out into the living room, Emmett was in the other room with the guests and he kept trying to change the subject away from matters of the war but between Fran and Scott, he was powerless. The girls were uninterested and sat on the floor playing with their dolls and no matter how Jim tried to intervene and steer the conversation in more civil areas, like what did Emmett and I plan to do after his deployment; had we given any thought about what to name the baby; how his father was getting along, things of that nature. But to Emmett's great frustration, the conversation kept going back to Vietnam. I walked past them and into the kitchen, coming back out with the tea set I had hardly gotten to use since we'd received it as a wedding gift. The coffee already poured into four cups with saucers, and three bottles of pop for the kids. I set it on the coffee table and handed out the beverages, making sure everybody had one before sitting down on the couch next to Emmett, who by now I could tell was fuming.

"All I'm saying is that there are better ways to settle a situation than by going to war. I mean, what's the big deal if Vietnam wants to be communist? What's so bad about communism? At least then everyone would be equal. It's not our problem. So why are the morons in the White House sending troops over there to try and stop them? All they're doing is killing innocent people who are just trying to do what they think is best—" my husband tried very hard to hide his discontent as he interrupted Scott and argued,

"Well, I don't think you really understand what it is we're doing over there. And by the way, it's _Congress_ that declares war. Not the president. Which just goes to show exactly how ignorant you are about the war."

"Hey! I'm not ignorant. And who cares? It doesn't really matter anyway—"

"Doesn't really matter?" Emmett repeated in astonishment. "Alright, you listen here you little _snot_!" he snarled, rising from his spot next to me.

"Emmett, darling, please—" I tried to calm him, but he interrupted me.

"No, Rose. He needs to hear this." Turning back to Scott, who sat in the arm chair across from the couch, his jaw risen in defiance, Emmett snarled. "I have spent the last six months in a godforsaken jungle where _everybody_ hated me _and_ everything that I stand for. I watched a dozen of my friends who I went to school with be blown to smithereens less than one arm-span in front of me; good, honest men! Some with wives and babies of their own! And I had to help drag their bodies back to safety because in times of war, no man is left behind. And do you wanna know what was there to greet me the second I got off that plane? A group of goddamned beatniks and protestors calling my comrades and me "baby-killers"! So you know what? I don't really give a damn about what you have to say about the goddamned war in Vietnam! Go tell it to the bastards who drafted me in the first place!"

I had to hand it to my husband; he was an intimidating sight when he wanted to be. The bulk of his muscle paired with his height of six feet two inches, his beautiful face laced with a menacing snarl as he glared at my cousin; the poor boy was quivering, wide-eyed in his chair. But Emmett didn't stand there for long, he stormed over to the coat closet, grabbed his jacket, and was out the front door before I could hardly stand up all the way.

"Excuse me," I said to our guests before following my husband out the door, quickly pulling on my own jacket. When I got outside, I found Emmett sitting on the front porch steps, smoking a cigarette.

"I thought you gave those up," I stated as I carefully sat down next to him, supporting myself on his shoulder.

He sighed, blowing out a mouthful of smoke, looking straight ahead. He chuckled in spite of himself and looked down, shaking his head and said, "I did too," We sat in silence for a few moments before anything else was said. "I'm sorry about the way I went off in there, Rose." He said, looking over at me. "I know you don't like that kind of language in the house, or shouting either… I'm sorry I did," I sighed heavily and took the cigarette from him, studying it for a while before I brought it to my lips and inhaled deeply.

"I'm not," I said at last. He looked at me. "No, really. You said what that kid needed to hear. Lord knows that Jim's probably tried everything he could to make a point to him. He was good for him to hear it from you… Jim will probably be wanting to shake your hand before they leave," I said before taking another drag from the cigarette. As a thought occurred to me, I chuckled. Emmett looked over at me and asked what was so funny.

"Do you remember the first time we shared a cigarette?" I asked him through a fit of giggles. He thought for a moment before he started laughing with me.

"And I burned off my eyebrows?"

"Yeah, _god_ was my dad mad when he caught us!"

"Well, it was _your_ idea to hide in the basement…"

"Oh come on! I was ten years old, _you_ were older, you should have found the better hideout," I teased him.

"Uh… I was only eleven and I _did_ find a better hideout, remember?" I laughed again. I had forgotten about the old clubhouse he and his dad had built together when he was six and still thought that I had cooties.

"That doesn't count, you never let me in there. I had _girl-cooties_, remember?" I said, emphasizing the words in a spooky ghost-story-telling voice. He laughed and he wrapped his arm around my back and he kissed me and I asked him, "but aren't you glad you caught 'em, now?"

"Mmmm…. Boy, am I." He laughed. But then added, "Even though I happen to recall a few other things I caught from you…"

"It wasn't my fault! I didn't mean to give you the chicken pox!" I laughed. "Just be thankful it wasn't polio!" I said, playfully elbowing him in the ribs. He tickled me and I squealed just as my father's car pulled up on the street and we both sobered at once. Emmett stood and helped me up as my mother came up, holding a platter of hors d'oeuvres. My father appeared out of the car door and went to help Emmett's father out of the back. They had picked him up on the way over, Mother explained as she kissed my cheek and told me that the hors d'oeuvres were Fancy Franks. But I pulled her closer to me so I could whisper softly to her,

"Guess who decided to show up over an hour early uninvited?" I said. My mother's eyes grew wide as saucers and she grimaced.

"Oh, honey. I am so sorry. I told Jim not to tell Fran—"

"He told me that she overheard your telephone conversation." I repeated what Jim had told me and I sighed, folding my arms over my chest. "But I'm afraid that they can't stay, Mother. I'm sorry, I hate to seem rude, but they've already insulted Emmett—"

"_What_? What did they say?" I explained the argument, one of my arms around Emmett's middle, his around my shoulders. "…and I followed him out here,"

"Oh, honey. I am so sorry. I'll go talk to Jim right now."

"It's not Jim that's the problem, Mother. If I could have him here without the rest of them we would love to have him, the problem is his family. They don't know how to act when they're guests at someone else's house,"

"No, dear. I completely understand. I stopped inviting them to parties years ago, it's just Christmas and Thanksgiving that I can't keep them away."

"Hey, Pop!" Emmett interrupted our hushed whispers as my father and Frank McCarthy finally approached.

"Hey there, son!" Frank said, sounding much chipper than even the last time I had spoken to him. But how could I blame him? "Well, isn't this the greatest Christmas ever? I got a grandbaby on the way and my son's come home from the war in one piece," exclaimed an excited Frank. We all laughed in agreement as I invited them inside. My mother ran in ahead of us to find a place for the hors d'oeuvres and to speak with Jim as privately as possible. By the time the rest of us came in, Jim was already coming to me directly.

"I cannot express just how sorry I am for the way my family has behaved. I know we've been less than cordial. Your mother tried to give me a talking to but I've already talked to Fran and the kids. Don't worry about me, you just worry about yourself and that baby," He said fondly. "And have a wonderful Christmas. And if you ever need anything, just remember I'm only a telephone call away." He said as he kissed my forehead, then turning back to his family and saying sternly, "Alright. Let's go kids, you too Fran."

I walked them to the door and watched them leave. Scott still seemed rather shaken and Fran's face was flushed with embarrassment and she did not meet my eyes directly as she wished me a Merry Christmas and steered her children out the door. I was ashamed to feel so relieved to have them gone, but I was glad that it was back to just the five of us now. My mother helped me collect the teacups and half drunken pop bottles and take them into the kitchen. I had used all the fancy teacups and had to use a mismatched collection of coffee mugs with napkins instead of saucers, and I had to break into another bag of cookies. But overall it was a wonderful visit and later that evening as Emmett and I walked them all to the door and watched them drive off, he turned and took me into his arms and said, "I'm sorry I shouted at you earlier. I should have known that you hadn't invited them. I was a real ass to you and I'm sorry."

I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought his lips down on mine in a tender display of affection and I said, "It's alright. Merry Christmas, Emmett."

"Merry Christmas, Rose." And as we kissed again, I knew that it really was going to be a merry Christmas.

**Author's Note: Well, what do you all think? I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I've just had the worst case of writer's block in history! But I am back now and I intend on finishing this story before leaving again. What did you think about Scott? I kind of wanted to throw in an argument between Emmett and someone with a hippie's point of view, and also I figured that if Emmett and Rosalie didn't have a fight over something every once in a while, than their marriage wouldn't seem believable. So tell me, really. How do you think I did? Read & Review!**


End file.
